Loki and Avengers: Forcibly United
by GaaraSands
Summary: Loki is forced to unite with the Avengers to fight an enemy set to destroying Asgard. Unfortunately, an accident causes him to temporarily lose his powers. Meanwhile, Iron Man/Tony Stark won't stop flirting with him and the Avengers teach him howtobehuman
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) This is my first marvel fanfiction and I admit I don't know much about the Marvel universe other than what I've seen in movies and a few comics I've read, so feel free to correct me on anything I've gotten wrong, but don't be too critical on that of course.**

**For some reason, I've taken a very different tone for this story than my other stories so far. I kind of like it, but I digress. Enjoy the story and remember to comment and favorite =)**

* * *

><p>Somehow they had done it. Somehow they had apprehended the great trickster, Loki. Not in the way you might think, however, as both teams were forced to unite against a common foe. This foe was an enemy never-before-seen by either the Avengers or Loki. A great beast in the form a demonic bull, with dark wet fur matted with the fresh black blood of humans, taut muscles exhibited in every stride, and sharp pointed horns capped with the bodies of helpless victims. With every kill it gained power, and with every encounter with the Avengers, it won, and he laughed so cruelly every time, a low, deep rumble that shook the ground and both chilled and mocked each of the team members who sought so passionately to rid the Earth of its terror. Then every time he'd declare directly to Thor that his purpose was to amass enough strength to find his way to Asgard and destroy it, to imprison Odin, and to crush the heavenly city beneath its polished hooves in retribution for the past wrong-doings of a certain group harbored within its gold-laden walls.<p>

That was when Loki appeared. He was up to wreaking havoc on the lowly mortals once again, this time by granting the pigeons of the city abnormal strength, short-tempers, and a desire to deliver fatal wounds to unsuspecting victims. He laughed while lounging in the shadowed branches of a nearby tree, the mortals scattered in vain, arms and faces decorated with bright gashes, the sidewalks painted red, their screams a symphony to his ears that meant chaos. Of course, the Avengers shortly arrived to ruin it all. He expected the police to deal with this "small" matter so with controlled panic he realized he wasn't ready to quarrel with them.

Although slightly apprehensive, it was comical seeing the Avengers scramble to attack the skillfully dodging birds, and it gave him a particularly loud cackle to see his birds craft a large gash upon his brother's cheek. From their upbringing, Thor instantly sensed it was magic. It didn't surprise Loki.

"Reveal yourself, Sorcerer! You coward!" he yelled.

Of course Loki did, only to take credit for his work. He approached them with a smirk upon his face and a pigeon sitting peacefully on his shoulder. Thor charged towards him. He quickly muttered a few words of enchantment under his breath as Mjolnir swung past him.

"There is no time for this nonsense, Loki!"

"Any why not, Brother? Are you already exasperated by my attempts of trickery?" Loki mocked. Both already knew the answer.

"The Bull Beast threatens Earth at this moment," he ignored his brother's inquiries. "Soon he will gain enough power to march into Asgard."

"I've heard. So?" the Trickster glanced at his painted fingernails with a bored expression on his face. "I'm sure our father, Odin, will be able to contend with the creature."

From its initial point behind the tree Loki previously occupied, an arrow pierced through air and exploded upon the Trickster's back. His vision was spotted with black as he stumbled back onto his feet. He cursed himself for not being swifter.

"Avengers, halt!" his brother yelled.

"But why, Thor?" the purple one asked, Hawkeye Loki recalled was his name.

"Loki," he turned back to his brother with much seriousness in his face. "Asgard will be destroyed if you don't comply. You'll be ruler over Nothing. The city will be ash and dust if you continue. Call off your birds so that we may speak!"

"Ha! You lie!" The air turned still when the pigeons ceased their frantic cooing. Loki wanted a battle of him alone with his brother, and with his final statement, he spiraled a fireball towards Hawkeye who dodged it, but now Thor had come up from behind and pinned his arms and covered his mouth to prevent any more strings of enchantment. Unfortunately, that Loki melted into air, a clone only, the real one appearing behind the one in the tin armor, Iron Man. He simply touched the suit and tiny blue lightning bolts danced across its surface. Tony screamed in pain and Captain America called out.

"See my power, Brother? I have always been the rightful heir to Asgard!" Tens of Lokis appeared, surrounding them, huddling the Avengers into one easy target. They all laughed in unison, the simplicity of it.

"Can we attack now, Thor?" asked Tony irritably.

"No wait. I know I can bring my brother to join us, if only with a little more coaxing."

"Then you'd better do it quick. I'm not about to take a beating," replied Stark as the Lokis brought their hands up into casting a spell.

"Lay low!" yelled Thor.

They all responded and watched as the God of Thunder swung his hammer in great circles around them before elongating its reach and send flying copies of his brother. The true one skidded across the grass a good distance away. Thor rushed to Loki's side to apprehend him. He too slow though, but not that slow. Mjolnir made harsh contact with Loki's suit and again he toppled, but not without summoned fire encompassing Thor's form. The God leapt from the flames, high into the air, aided by his hammer, and before the Trickster could dodge, it had landed on his stomach. He was trapped. He struggled like a turtle would to get back onto its feet but it futile.

"Curse you, Thor!" he spat.

The Avengers immediately assembled in a circle around him, weapons poised. Loki instantly felt hatred for them all.

"I don't think we should even consider letting this guy join," said the tiny winged fairy, Wasp. "I mean he's really fuming."

"Yeah, Thor. He's cute and all, but it doesn't seem as if he'd be much use to us if he doesn't want to help," came the metallic voice of Iron Man.

"_Cute?_" questioned Loki. He'd have to get even with this mortal when the chance presented itself.

"My brother knows secret ways into Asgard that my father isn't even aware of. They will be useful in overcoming the Bull Beast, and Loki himself, as you've seen, is a talented sorcerer that will be a great addition to the team and ally in Asgard. He knows the city as well as I do, perhaps better."

"You're correct on that, Brother," admitted the Trickster. He couldn't see any of their faces. The hammer prevented him from sitting up. He could only see the grey clouds above, remnants of the short-lived battle with Thor.

"Please, Loki, listen," pleaded Thor. The Trickster was amused at the sound of his brother's begging.

"I have no choice but to do so," he replied. "But first, what is it about this creature that troubles you more at the moment than the God of Trickery?" he asked impatiently.

"This Beast possesses a power unlike previous monsters that we have ever encountered. Its power grows exponentially and its purpose is to destroy what you seek to rule," started Thor.

Right away, his brother was aiming for his best rhetorical devices to convince Loki to side with him, and regrettably, what he said was true.

Loki snorted. "Beg for my help then and I'll contemplate on your wish. Obviously you aren't solely warning me in hopes I will abandon my play." It wasn't as if Thor wouldn't embellish the truth for his petty mortals anyway.

Thor looked to the faces of his group members for confirmation, Captain America, Iron Man, Ant-man, Wasp, Hawkeye, Hulk, they slightly nodded to him. Some, faster than others, with a couple not nodding at all.

"We'd like you to join us, Loki. We're brothers, princes, of Asgard. We must save it. We must set aside our differences and aims for the future of that city for now. Please, Brother," he placed his hand upon the hilt of his hammer and knelt, staring adamantly into his brother's face, those eyes begging so passionately it both pleased Loki and made him angry that his brother, the God of Thunder, was forced to take such action on account of another being, a being that was not him. That his brother wasn't begging him to spare his life, but to help spare the people of Earth and thousand others on Asgard, "set aside your anger at myself and our father, your selfishness, and help us."

A flare sparked within the God. "My selfishness?"

"I only mean your longing for power," quickly amended Thor.

"If you only knew how much I despise you," Loki hissed. "You think you're better than me. Father has always thought so too."

"I asked you to set that aside. If it helps I will be your servant and abide by your commands, questionable ones excluded."

The God of Trickery liked the sound of that. His own brother his servant? He licked his lips in excitement for the things he could make his brother do, all in good fun, of course - or maybe not. This was a deal he was certain he could manipulate. A smile played on his lips that Thor took to mean agreement.

"Then you will join me?"

"Ha! Never! You are my servant, Thor. Beg to your Master."

"Please, Brother. Save Asgard, our city - your city."

Loki then laughed so evilly and combined with the sky so dark, it sent shivers down everyone's spine. Thor had just made a deal with the devil, and the devil will exploit him. The sky started to weep then.

"I accept. So obey your master and set him free."


	2. Iron Man's New Mission

**Next chap. Leave comments and favorite/Alert please! So I know that at least a few people want me to continue... **

* * *

><p>Loki grasped the hilt of Mjolnir the same moment Thor did. A brilliant green light erupted from it, blinding them all and Loki cried out. When it dissipated, the hammer continued to emit a dim glow and hummed with energy. The Trickster recognized the insignia of Odin that appeared on the surface on the hammer and cursed his father and brother.<p>

"What did you do to me!" he yelled panic-stricken. He felt sluggish, weak. Thor immediately lifted his hammer off and Loki attempted in vain to conjure a spell. The sparks danced across his fingertips and then died. He leapt to his feet and tried again with the same results. "What did you do to me!" he screamed again.

Thor's arm trembled with disbelief as he held his hammer out at arm's length as if it were a wild beast. His face exhibited clear confusion and Mjolnir dropped to the ground with a dull thud. "I don't know…" his voice faded into his thoughts, "what happened."

"Liar!" shouted Loki. "My magic, my spells, they're gone! What did you do with them!" He charged and tackled the God of Thunder to the ground. They scrambled for only a few seconds before Thor easily overpowered his brother and held his wrists to the ground. "My strength! I'm powerless!"

"I assure you, Brother, this is not of my doing." Thor himself didn't understand what had transpired by his hammer. The mark of Odin still shone, mocking Thor for his ignorance. "Our father must have bewitched it for the next time I'd fight you. I cannot think of another explanation."

The Trickster spat into his brother's face causing Thor to pull away and wipe his cheek with his sleeve. "I feel like a pathetic mortal!"

"What's wrong with being mortal?" injected Iron Man defensively.

Loki glared at the man.

"Let's get him to Avenger Mansion. Maybe he'll cool down after a long rest," continued Stark.

"I don't want rest! I want my powers back!"

"How cute," sarcastically replied Stark. "He sounds like a three year-old."

This finally sent Loki over the edge. This mortal had once again called him _cute_ less than a few minutes apart and combined with losing his powers, he was unstable, but thankfully harmless. "You vile disgusting worm of a mortal!" The sting of his words was worse than the sting of his magic for now. He marched up to Tony Star's unmasked face, but before he could strike him, Iron Man's suit emitted a small cloud of purple that Loki mistakenly inhaled. His eyes grew wide before fluttering closed and body went limp. Tony caught the Trickster and had him slump against his shoulder.

"Finally! The guy wouldn't shut up," said Wasp.

"Will it be wise to bring your brother into Avenger Mansion?" asked Captain America to Thor.

"He's harmless now."

"He won't be later once he finds a way to gain back his powers."

"Of course."

Captain America brought his fingers to his chin signifying he was off in thought.

"Um," interrupted Iron Man. "I'm guessing I'm flying Loki back?"

"I'm sorry, Iron Man, I must send a message to my father, Odin," responded Thor. "You will be fine without me. Loki is an ally now." With that, he spun his hammer in large circles above his head and headed into the twilight sky.

"I'm heading off too then."

Iron Man adjusted to hold Loki bridal fashion. The Trickster's head rested against Tony's metal chest, his horns only just keeping out of the way. Finally, Iron Man took off, leaving a plume of dust behind him, and the rest of the Avengers to find their way back to the Mansion.

The sky was a deep crimson, the sun a dying light disappearing behind the purple mountains in the far distance. Tony always thought it was peaceful whenever he flew among the clouds, the air passing soundlessly thanks to his suit. Loki unconsciously shifted tighter within his hold and it occurred to him then that the Trickster might be freezing flying at this altitude. He began to steadily glide lower until Avenger's Mansion came into sight and he made a harsh descent. He went through the usual security of the Mansion, making sure to temporarily add Loki to the system by lifting his eyelid and pressing his eye to the scanner, and also his fingerprints. Both will be useful too once Loki abandons the Avengers.

By now, Stark was weary carrying Loki's limp body, slender as he was, he was still a man donned in heavy armor. He set the God to rest on the bed in the guest bedroom. It was night outside the window so he drew the pale curtains closed, the lamps inside emitting a soft glow. The dreariness of the room bothered him as he glanced around, with the yellow-creamed walls, the wooden rectangles of furniture, the browns and grays and earthen colors. This room was devoid of color, inspiration, and high design that this billionaire was so accustomed to. He supposed the designer was thinking to have guests feel more at home than rich.

The God of Trickery stirred, but still did not wake. Iron Man glanced at the perfectly carved face, delicate, with a long nose and black strands of hair seeping out from beneath his helmet. He was beautiful, especially with the usual scowl replaced with a peaceful expression. Tony moved closer to gain a better look. His heart thudded just a bit faster when Loki took a deep breath. Now if only the helmet was off. He moved to place one hand on its smooth forehead and very hesitantly he placed the other on the Trickster's smooth chin. It surprised him how soft Loki's skin was. Slowly, he slid the helmet upwards. Loki's forehead creased and Tony paused, heart racing. When a few seconds passed and the Trickster still did not wake, he continued lifting the heavy horned helmet off. The gold on it glistened when the light reflected off its polished surface as Stark placed it gingerly on the nightstand. He breathed a sigh of relief it was over and reprimanded himself for doing something so reckless. Once he glanced, however, at the completely unveiled face of the God he was overwhelmed by the loveliness and passiveness of it. It was as if being completely stripped of his powers had lifted a great weight of the God of Trickery compared to his appearance in previous encounters. Unconsciously he brought his hand up just to feel that slick black hair and soft face once again.

Another hand suddenly grasped his wrist before he had the chance. Even through the armor he could feel the vice-like _human_ grip. The God of Trickery sat up and pulled the hand close.

"Are you infatuated with me?" asked Loki. There was a dangerous gleam in his eyes, a gleam of fury.

"I-I" Tony stumbled over his words. He promptly shook his head to clear his thoughts. He attempted to pull back his hand and answered very smartly, "I was only removing your helmet to make you feel more comfortable." He recovered quickly. "You know, you don't look very intimidating without it."

"Impudent mortal." Loki threw back Tony's hand. He then curled into himself, knees against his chest, and brought his hands to his forehead, eyes closed, pain echoing off the thin lines around them. "Leave me. You and your drug are causing me a headache."

"I'm glad to see you're becoming a better sport about all this," replied Tony as he backed away towards the guestroom door. How long had the God been awake?

"Don't think you're getting off that easily for your insolence. I have a plan in store for you, Iron Man."

In order not to aggravate the God of Trickery any further, Tony remained silent to Loki's counter. He left the room apprehensive at those last words, and yet heavily infatuated with the godly face he had just stared upon. In advance, he chastised himself for his newfound endeavor.


	3. New Pet

Next chap. I promise to have some Tony/Loki slash in the next chapter ;) So what do you guys think so far?

* * *

><p>The Avengers gathered in one of the mansion's few conference rooms. The topic of discussion was both of Thor's younger brother and the Bull Best. It was located underground, devoid of natural light with only a few lighting fixtures overhead providing a dim glow. It was also small, the only furniture a circular metal table and matching chairs. The heroes all seated themselves sluggishly; weary from the day's battles and reluctant to continue on, their elbows resting on the cold table surface as they grudgingly conferred the matters.<p>

"What about we just lock him up in one of our cells and call it good?" yawned a sleepy Wasp.

"You know why," answered Captain America. He was just as tired as the rest of them, but his pride forced him to maintain the picture of vitality as always. "Loki is harmless now. He poses no threat and he's agreed to side with us. What more can we ask for? I think we should just leave him alone," he concluded.

"As long as he behaves himself," injected Ant-Man.

"My brother will behave as long as I do as he says," said Thor. "We can post cameras within his room if you are that troubled by his presence," he finished almost sarcastically.  
>"I for one will feel better with that," piped up Iron Man. The memory of the Trickster's threat continued to echo within his mind. However, the idea itself lent hesitance to execution. "No, it's not necessary." Iron Man leaned back into his chair and folded his arms. "It might be a measure we'll have to take when the time comes. For now we should take turns supervising him until I install more cameras outside his room and hallway."<p>

"We're going to babysit him? I know we need him as an ally, but he's lost his powers and the Bull Beast hasn't invaded Asgard yet. We should just let him go and call him again when we have need for him," persuaded Hawkeye.

"My brother isn't a weapon you can use and disuse as you please," the God of Thunder heatedly announced.

"No, of course not," agreed Iron Man.

"If we can defeat the Bull Beast before it finds a way into Asgard there would be no need to have Loki regain his powers," started Captain America. "On the other hand, he's a high-class villain wanted by both sides. If we send him back into the world without his magic it'll mean certain capture or death by hero or foe."

"Then we have to take him in I guess," muttered Iron Man dejectedly.

"I regrettably see your point," answered Hawkeye to Captain America.

"So it all falls on our ability to either apprehend or destroy the Bull Beast in time," Ant-Man contemplated aloud.

Captain America nodded.

"And spare my people from that monster," said Thor.

They continued to deliberate for some time more before a bored Hulk finally proclaimed, "Hulk tired."

"He's right," responded Stark. "I'll take first shift babysitting Loki. You all can get some sleep first."

With renewed strength they rapidly filed out of the room to their own quarters. However, Thor was stopped.

"So what did your father, Odin, say?" Iron Man clasped the God on the back.

Thor hesitated and sighed. "He's irritated I would want Loki to have his powers back, but he indeed cast the spell over my hammer. However, the only way he's agreed to dispel it is if my brother goes to him in Asgard."

Tony Stark winked. "Then we should keep that between us and the Avengers, Thor. If Loki finds out, then he'll be causing us enough trouble in hopes we'll take him to Asgard."

"Agreed," nodded Thor. "My father is also preparing an army to fight in the upcoming war. The city won't be without defense."

"Good. Tell me more about it tomorrow," Tony stifled a yawn. "For now, get some rest, my friend."

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>Tony breathed a sigh of irritation as he dragged his armor clad self up the stairs to towards the kitchen. Why did he have to volunteer to watch the Trickster first? He was the leader, yes, but he's still human, more so than some of his teammates even, and he was exhausted between his earlier battles with the Bull Beast and Loki and the day's own scraping weariness. Wearing the metal suit was also beginning to gnaw on his nerves as it was both heavy and uncomfortable to be worn for so long, but with the threat he received it'd be wise to keep it on in front of their ward.<p>

* * *

><p>Loki knew the Avengers were having a meeting. It was a huge mansion but it wasn't soundproof, not with the Hulk's thunderous steps and other loud voices, so when there was sudden silence he guessed one thing. It'd be the perfect chance to escape, but without his powers he knew he wouldn't get far. Besides, the door was locked and he was located two stories high, hardly a considerable height but nonetheless an obstacle for human feats.<p>

For several minutes he paced around the small room in a tight circle, hands clasped behind his back, and the pounding beneath his skull steadily rising. He wondered whether it was a side-effect of Iron Man's drug or the result of misplacement of his abilities, perhaps both. Whatever the case, this new human body will take adjustment.

Finally, he'd had enough of the constant throbbing in his temple. He stretched out once again upon the bed and immediately found himself nodding off into slumber. It was both surprising and welcoming to cure the exhaustion he felt. His plans for mischief were momentarily put on hiatus as he relaxed into superficial sleep.

Too soon there was a knock at the door, then the muffled clicks of the door unlocking, and finally the red and gold figure stepped through. Loki scrambled to sit up as Iron Man rounded the door with a small bowl of fruit in his hands. He was unmasked and his face illustrated slight discomfort. It made him grin.

"You've locked me in this room as if I were the team's new pet," the Trickster started.

"It's too bad you're not really a dog though," Tony answered placing the fruit on the wooden dining table in the room. "He'd be much more obedient." He grabbed an apple and then dragged a chair towards his new ally's side.

Loki scowled. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Tony sat backwards in the chair facing him. "I have first shift to watch you. Don't worry; I'll leave you to sit out in the hallway soon." He shifted closer and held out the apple. "Here. If you're hungry you can eat this."

"No," he shook his head, "I'm not." The rumble from his stomach suggested otherwise. He immediately crossed his arms and clutched his stomach to muffle the sounds.

Tony smiled and tossed the apple on the bed. "Eat. If you want, I'll have your brother bring up a better meal."

He reached out and picked up the fruit gingerly. "It's not poisoned is it?" He asked bringing it to his mouth.

Tony was momentarily stunned watching those pink lips press against the apple's red skin. "Of course not," he managed out. "But I can make it so if you'd like."

Just as Loki was about to bite into the apple, he brought it down and looked away. "Stop it." He was irritated.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come now. You don't think I don't notice the way you keep staring at me? Your taunts? I hope you know I am not one of those mortal women who fawn over the ground you tread on."

Tony's heart skidded upon hearing that. He didn't realize how obvious his actions were. There was no denying his thoughts now, not when they seemed to act on their own accord. He grinned sheepishly and ran a gloved hand through his hair.

"No, you're not like them at all, but you're also not like your brother," he said attempting to steer the conversation away from himself.

"My brother was always our father's favorite." It worked, but he knew he had hit a sore spot. "Not only that but he was talented, strong, and handsome, a clear choice for Asgard's next ruler and Mjolnir's master. I on the other was the younger brother, thin and slender, and while gifted at sorcery and mischief, was not the peoples' friend."

"And you're a frost-giant," Tony tentatively stated.

Loki's fingers tightened on the unblemished apple. For a moment Stark was afraid he'd strike out. "I turned out to be Laufy's abandoned son, picked up out of pity by Odin because I was so small and sickly and a poor excuse for a frost-giant. So if you're pleased with your answers, I'd like you to leave."

"Fine, fine," Tony held up his hands in surrender. He knew he overstayed his welcome tonight. He returned the chair to the table and headed to the door.

"If you need me, I'll be in the hallway," he called over his shoulder as he closed the door.

"I won't," Loki called back just as it clicked shut.

As his shift was coming to a close, Tony heard the sure footsteps and familiar fluttering cape that could only be the God of Thunder.

"So how was my dear little brother?" Thor asked.

"Kind of charming actually. I think I might have a crush on him."


	4. How About a Kiss?

Here you go =) Please share with others if you like this story and fee freel to Favorite/Alert/Comment. Thank you!

* * *

><p>"Tony seems to have developed feelings for you," said Thor as he entered his brother's room. After all their time together as children, the blonde God knew when his younger brother was still awake.<p>

The space was completely dark and Loki was tucked beneath the covers attempting slumber. Anger was keeping him awake, a thick hot liquid flowing through his veins and transforming his thoughts to grotesque images of vengeance.

"Tell him to get off, and you go away," he responded sharply.

He felt the bed dip where his brother sat. He shuffled away and closed his eyes. His head still hurt and he felt unusually cold, remnants of this forced mortal life, and couldn't help the shivers that escaped him. It didn't fail to get noticed by his brother either.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked.

"I'm fine," he gritted through his teeth.

"Let me feel your head."

He leaned over and held out his hand. Just as it was about to touch, Loki knocked it out of the way and swung his fist up into his brother's jaw. There was a loud crack and Thor reeled back and clutched his mouth. It wasn't broken, but there'd be a bruise.

Loki couldn't help but let out gasp of pain. He clutched his limp hand to his chest, afraid to move it in fear to break any more bones.

Thor fled the bed and switched on the lights. He stood by the door a good distance from his brother.

"It's all your fault!" Loki screeched. "If you hadn't used your idiotic hammer on me and if our over-prying father hadn't cast that spell, I'd still have my magic!"

"Brother, you are overreacting."

"Get out! I can't stand your face right now."

"Brother, calm down."

"I order you, get out!"

So Thor abided by his promise and left, locking the door tight behind him. He sat in the hallway wondering what the next best course of action would be to take.

* * *

><p>By the next morning it was the last shift with Wasp pounding on the door to wake Loki for breakfast. She heard from Thor he needed medical attention for his hand so to her annoyance they'd have to stop by the infirmary first.<p>

"Wake up!" she yelled. "I don't have all day."

After a few moments the Trickster finally came to the door. There was water clinging to strands of his hair signifying he had just taken a shower and his skin was a soft pink. He left his helmet on the nightstand, thinking it would be cumbersome to take it with him.

"Would you stop that incessant pounding?" he asked aggravated. His bruised hand was curled against his chest.

_Looks like he isn't a happy riser_, Wasp thought to herself. "Sorry. I thought you might not hear me."

"How could I not? Am I finally free from that prison cell now?"

"For now. If you want permanent permission, take it up with the team and especially Tony." She started a brisk pace with Loki tagging along beside her, and all the while he was taking in the mansion's layout.

"That Iron Man is the leader, is he not?"

They passed several busts of deceased superheroes presented on ironically simplistic tables, and to Loki, boring paintings mounted on distasteful colored walls. It was all so stifling compared to the open halls of Odin's palace and vast snow plains of Jötunheim.

"We all make decisions together, but he provides the money and resources, and he's kind of the founding father of the Avengers so I guess he is." She smiled mischievously. "And just so you know, he's telling everyone he has dibs on you."

The Trickster scowled. "No mortal has claim over me."

She shrugged. "You tell him that."

* * *

><p>The infirmary was a small stark white room supplied with an examining table, a crash cart, and tall cabinets reaching to the roof, stocked with various drugs, bandages, syringes, and whatever else might be needed in an emergency or fix. Ant-Man was here pulling out bandages and other marked medicines and setting them out on the table.<p>

"Give me your hand," he said uncapping a long tube.

"I hope you know I don't do hand-jobs," responded Loki as he did so.

Ant-Man turned red. "It's a special salve that will fix those broken bones." He started to apply it and massage the medicine in. It was painful and took Loki large willpower not to pull away, though he couldn't help the cringe that etched itself onto his face.

'You have remarkably soft hands for a warrior," the Trickster taunted with a wince.

"So do you," was all that was responded. Wasp made an audible cough.

"I have-," he paused, "used to have my magic. Hand combat was always better suited for my juggernaut brother," muttered the God.

They all remained silent as Hank wrapped the bandages. Loki could instantly feel the bones mending back together until soon there was only a dull pain.

"Amazing," he exclaimed, flexing his fingers and backing towards the crash cart. An object there caught his attention entering the room. The two Avengers were pretending not to notice him, and Wasp had just asked Ant-Man how his day was going. So at this opportune moment, he grabbed the scalpel laying there and made a dash out of the infirmary.

He was mad. Insane. How could he possible think he could escape? This is an impregnable fortress he's never been able to break through with magic before, now that he was powerless, what chance was there? Even as a he made a harsh crash into a red and gold figure, he knew he had to try at least once. His escape was brought to an abrupt halt when Iron Man stepped out into the hallway and into Loki's immediate path.

As white lights danced across the Trickster's vision, he slipped the scalpel into his sleeve. Finally, his sight cleared and standing above him was Iron man, helmetless with a concerned expression in his face, but the undertone of smugness was palpable.

He held out his hand. "Need a hand up?"

Loki knocked it out of the way and stood on his own. He hated how much shorter he still was than the irritating mortal.

Instantly, the buzzing of Wasp and Ant-Man reached their ears.

"You seriously didn't think you'd get far," mocked Wasp.

"No," admitted Loki. _But I had to try at least once_, he repeated to himself.

Iron Man looked at him. "You were trying to escape?" he asked.

Loki ignored the question and instead looked defiantly at the man.

"And he's stolen a scalpel from the infirmary," stated Ant-Man.

Tony once again held out his hand. "Fork it over."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You must have misplaced it due to your own carelessness."

"Liar," blurted Wasp.

"Don't make me undress you to find it," smirked Stark.

Loki grinded his teeth and reached into his sleeve. He was livid and not used to being told what to do, and he was still a God, power or not. With once quick motion, he procured the scalpel and made a swift arching slash towards Iron Man's naked face. Unfortunately, the knife never made contact. Tony caught the Trickster's wrist in time, but he wasn't done. He curled his other hand into a fist, but like before, Stark caught it. Now Iron Man held both Loki's wrists above him and lifted him off the ground while he struggled helplessly.

"Let go!" he cried as he kicked his legs against the mortal. The armor only bruised his toes.

Tony tightened his grip on the wrist holding the scalpel. It was the one still healing and Loki gasped.

"Let go of it," Stark demanded. He squeezed harder, and this time it clattered to the floor as Loki cried out.

"It wasn't that hard, you see?" He placed the Trickster back on the floor, but kept his grip on the damaged hand.

"I can't show you how much I despise you," Loki hissed, attempting to pull his hand away.

"Oh trust me, I know." He started to drag his ward.

"Where are we going?"

"To breakfast, of course. If you try to run again, I'll tie you to a chair and spoon-feed you myself."

"Then let go. I won't run." Loki accepted that it was hopeless, and that Iron Man's proposition was possible. At least Thor would be there, his bonded servant for now, and maybe he can use him towards revenge against this mortal that holds his hand.

"Kiss me first."

Loki came to a halt even as Iron Man continued walking.

"Excuse me?"

"I think we'd better get going," interrupted Ant-Man carefully. He took Wasp's hand and strolled around the pair.

"Yeah, see you guys there," added Wasp.

As soon as they were far enough, Loki asked distastefully, "Kiss you? You're lucky I don't have my magic to dispose of you for holding my hand. Which, I'm reminding you, you are still holding."

"So that's a no." He made a small tug on Loki's arm.

"No, wait." Loki did not want his first presentation to the Avengers to be led in by their leader, to be a trophy promenaded in front of them, instead of an ally and force to be feared. It was only one kiss, and he's done more with other men before. It did not matter how much he disliked this mortal.

Tony sensed his resignation and dove in. He pressed Loki against the wall, and with his other hand, lifted the soft smooth chin.

"You can't believe the amount of patience I've had to retain," he whispered against those blushed cheeks.

"Just get on with it."

They leaned into each other and moved their lips slowly at first. It was only supposed to be a brief kiss, gentle and fleeting, but Stark turned greedy. He kept claiming Loki's mouth whenever he turned away until the Trickster finally bit down hard.

Tony reeled away, clutching an already bleeding lip.

"I finally got you," grinned Loki as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Impatient little bastard, aren't you?" he goaded in return. He turned away and stomped onwards.

Loki followed. He could tell the goofball debonair was finally furious, but so was he. Several times in his thousands of years spent alive, he's be disrespected. When the dwarf and Thor sewed his mouth shut, when Father presented Thor and not him with his eight-legged horse for their long journey, when Thor took his rightful weapon Mjolnir from him, and whenever any other time the Gods or his Father favored Thor over him, but he's always had his magic to avenge his pride, sadly not this time.

"You started it first," he jeered back bravely.

"You're right, and I pleasured in every second of it."

* * *

><p>In case you haven't read the Thor comics, here's how Mjolnir was supposed to be Loki's (if you're interested): Loki cut Sif's hair and Thor demanded he find a way to replace it. So off on his journey, Loki tricked several dwarves to not only to make Sif's hair even more beautiful than before, but he also tricked them into making wonderful gifts and weapons so he could present them to his Father and the other Gods to earn their favour. One of these weapons was Mjolnir which he decided to keep for himself. When the dwarf found out he had been lied to, he and Thor sewed Loki's mouth shut to prevent him from saying anymore lies, and Odin had Mjolnir be given to Thor. From then on Thor was known as the God of Thunder, while Loki was again put down.<p>

If you read any Thor comics read the "Trials of Loki!" It's all about Loki and his childhood, and how he discovered his destiny for Ragnarok. $20 hardcover at Hastings :)


	5. Escape

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! There's just been a lot going on lately, both acceptable and unacceptable reasons. But other than that here's the next chap! Tell me what you think, please. Comments make my day =)

(Thank you so much for those who already commented too!)

* * *

><p>Breakfast was… interesting. Since Loki had complete control over Thor, he prodded him to throw crumbs and even blocks of food at Stark in revenge throughout the whole meal. By the end it became a full-fledged food fight between the Avengers with Thor as his shield, liquid egg yolks muddled in puddles, bacon grease splotched costumes, and soggy clumps of toast littered the floor. This battle lasted only a few minutes until everyone but Loki was being whisked away by a small but troubling occurrence in the city.<p>

"I'm going," Loki said, waving away Thor's arm as they passed hurriedly through corridors.

"Brother, you can't. You have no powers."

"Hawkeye doesn't either. At least bring me one of my magical weapons."

"You know we can't do that either," answered Iron Man on his other side. As leader he stayed behind to take care of their ward for the moment before he too will leave for battle, and Thor only stayed because he was the Trickster's brother and felt responsible.

Loki narrowed his eyes at Iron Man. After finally retrieving his horned helmet from his room, (he couldn't be without it) he stood with his hand on his hips sternly by the front entrance. He was eager for a fieldtrip outside this deplorable excuse for a manor and a chance for escape.

"I order you to take me to the battle, Thor," mandated Loki, knowing he'd get his way.

Thor looked apologetically to Tony Stark. "I'm sorry, Iron Man, but I have to do as he says."

Tony only sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "If you have to, you have to. We both tried." He took Loki's chin and leaned in. "Should I take him or you?"

The Trickster slapped the hand away and took a few steps backwards toward his brother. "I'd rather Thor take me there," he said.

Stark mocked a bow. "As you wish, your Highness," he said with a flourish of the wrist. Then he headed out the door and was gone.

Loki attempted the same when he was stopped by Thor who took hold of his arm like a petty prisoner. He wriggled but, as he knew in the beginning, it was no use.

"I think I should take lead from here, Loki."

He was pulled out that broad door and into bright daylight. It took several seconds before the dancing lights in his vision cleared but by then he was being flown higher into that bright sky, being held around the waist and tucked into his brother's side. Flying by a magic that was not his was unnerving. It made him feel pathetic, and he despised his brother whose life always seemed so perfect. He looked to the accused but Thor chose to ignore him, looking instead onwards in the distance towards their destination. His other hand, the one with Mjolnir, was raised high and echoed the sky's light, like a beacon signaling for battle. It made Loki hungry for battle, to arrange an eloquent trick or two, but neither was possible at the moment so the feeling passed, and he was left with an insatiable pang beneath his chest.

The moment their feet touched on hard ground, Loki toppled forward. His legs were unsteady from the flight even though he was determined to stay afoot and he cursed aloud. Then sound of people screaming and loud bangs filled his ears and he was instantly calmed. Loki the God of Chaos.

There was a scream nearby. Thor instantly rushed off to save the day, dragging an unwilling Loki along by the arm.

"I order you to let me go, Thor," said a heated Loki.

Thor stopped and took his younger brother by the shoulders. "Promise me you won't run off?"

Another scream. Loki beamed a mischievous smile. "Of course."

So he was finally free when Thor disappeared as swiftly as they came. He supposed he should follow, but it was much more fun to think of ways to disappear himself. He pulled on the cloth around his neck, absentmindedly noting how warm it was now that he wasn't flying through the sky. At least up there it was cooler and had a breeze. He looked down the empty littered sidewalk, where mortals hurried across the gray street away from danger. Cars passed in couples every few seconds or so unaware of the threat lurking only a few buildings away. It was all so boring to the God. Even Asgard was a better fit haven for roguish behavior.

He started walking, not sure where he was going. Mortals stared at him as he passed and he scowled back. People with power, especially gods and princes, do not _walk_, Caesar was pulled by chariots, Hitler by cars and tanks, his own father by their grand horses, even Thor flew, and him, reduced to the lowest forms of human transportation, _walking_. With his magic he always teleported, flew, or built bridges between worlds and portals. As a sorcerer he was limitless in the amount of ways to get there and back, and now, even a simple task as that was reduced to an upsetting lackluster haulage of his present mortal self.

Rarely did he ever lose his temper, but the past events were just so taxing and he's been feeling so irritable, he punched the red brick wall to his right in a random expulsion of frustration. His hand buckled and cracked. He cursed, forgetting it was still healing, not used to this element of being human. He stretched it slowly; grateful it did not require any immediate attention. His anger did not dissipate any, in fact it only increased. His abhorrence for being human and humankind was growing with every step. He rounded the corner of a particularly tall skyscraper and stopped to note his location. There was nothing really to note however, as he was completely lost. The humans all continued to stare at him, this awkwardly dressed man in regal battle gear, and he stared back as if he could discern the nearest path to freedom in their mundane eyes.

There was a tug on his velvet cape and small voice asked, "Are you a superhero, sir?"

There behind Loki was this skinny young boy, his emerald eyes, a shade much like Loki's own, gawked at him with an open mouth. The Trickster was very much in a hurry so he smiled and patted the boy's head.

"Yes, I am," he said. "And do you know what superheroes want more than anything?"

The boy shook his head, eager for the answer.

"Power," he announced. "So that they can rule worlds and preside over the people as if they were messengers of righteousness and judges of justice. To superheroes, people without power aren't cognitive of the hierarchies of social supervision of their own citizens."

The boy was left dumbfounded on the spot as Loki hurried away. Mortal children were so naïve but so were mortal adults. It lifted his spirits to finally play a small mind game, a trick, albeit a pathetic one.

Loki shoved people out of his immediate path as he continued on his route to escape. The alleyways between the block buildings captured his attention, passages into another world of underground art and covert transactions. This aspect of humans had always fascinated him, the lies and secrets they withhold from their families and others to continue on with shady side projects of mischief. It reminded him a lot of himself, and yet the reasons they did as they did were far from Loki's own grand aspirations. He headed in, the cold cement walls rising high above him on either side. Soon, the bustle of crowds and rumbling of cars faded as he headed deeper in, his own light treading becoming all he heard except for an occasional bang or scuffle. He was curious to see what lay at the end and he strolled calmly through, as if any place of ominous presence belonged to him.

There was a shuffle behind him. He spun around, but saw no one. A crevice in the wall however could reveal a presence unplaced since his initial entrance into the alley. Although undaunted by anything near, he approached the dent cautiously. Another sound made him certain someone was here. If only he had magic, a weapon, even a magical creature, but just as he was about to uncover the culprit, there was a sharp blade digging into his neck from behind him. This only enraged him. He would have easily slipped out of the hold if he had his magic, but now he would have to form yet another plan of escape.

A raspy voice whispered close, "Hand over your money and fancy costume, superhero."

Despite the situation, Loki smiled, "I have no money and this isn't a costume, therefore you might as well let me go."

The blade cut deeper. "Now! Or my buddy will put a bullet in your chest."

From behind the crevice out came a muscular young man, as young as Loki appeared, raising a gun aimed at him. His expression was stoic, someone who preferred to be detached from his victims, Loki noted.

The God may be missing his sorcery but it did not mean he forgot the physical combat training required of him as a young boy and future soldier of Asgard. It also did not mean that this situation demanded anything of that sort from him, not when he was outnumbered and weaponless. He was also , unfortunately, a human now. He'd die. So then what could he do?

"On the floor. Now."

For the moment, he would have to obey, but inside burned blue fires of deep hatred.

They lifted his helmet off and ran their smudged fingers over the long white horns, estimating its value. Then they procured his green cape by hastily shearing it with the knife, the soft velvet now bordered on one side by ragged pointed cloth.

"That armor looks like it could be worth something. Now undress."

"What about you pathetic mortals return from whence you came and carry on your cushioned life as you've always had," retorted Loki.

For that they ground him into the dirt, his lips kissing their shoes. He couldn't stand this. He wanted his fingers around their throat, cutting off life and watching their eyes roll backwards into their heads. The way they ran their hands over him, like a treasure about to be divided. They were attempting in vain to disassemble his armor, and it was not as if he would give hints how to either.

"You mortals are sick," he snapped. They stomped down hard on his back, forcing air out of him and pain to concentrate in his upper abdomen. "I'll kill you," he wheezed.

The one with the gun pressed it against Loki's temple. "Not if I kill you first," he replied, and started to pull the trigger.


	6. Rescue

Next chap! Thank you so much for your reviews, even if I don't respond, know that they're greatly appreciated :)

* * *

><p>"On second thought, why don't we have a bit more fun?" The captor flicked his finger off the trigger. He held out his gun to his partner. "Trade you for the knife."<p>

Just that brief moment could have been enough for Loki to make an attempt, but it happened too quickly and he was sprawled awkwardly on his stomach with a heavy knee imbedded in his back.

Instantly, the knife's sharp serrated edge pressed into his cheek and stroked the length of his face.

Knowing what was about to happen next, Loki grinned through clenched teeth. "Go ahead," he dared.

It bit into his temple and raked its teeth an intolerably slow pathway to his chin, searing his skin apart and cutting a deep ravine of blood. He refused to scream out. This pain was a much lesser pain compared to the ones in his past. The blood however streamed into his right eye and forced him blind, and the phantom slice of the blade continued to echo into his cheek. He bit his lip to repress the pain, wondering why it was so much difficult than it should be. Being human was insufferable.

His captors brought the knife back up to his face, slanting it across his nose and under his eye. Loki brought his eyes to bore into those of his captors. He saw mixed in those blue eyes pure delight, the kind of crazed delight he'd enjoy to perform on another mortal or God. Perhaps this was why he wasn't as angry as he should be. Because this aspect between him and humans they shared, but despite that and the limited similarities, they were still mortals for a purpose, and that purpose was to serve the Gods, not be subjected to them.

Loki's captor bent close, his brown hair barely touching the God's unmarred cheek. "You're going to take off that armor yourself, or I'm going to cut you up all over," he threatened.

"You're a damn mortal," spat Loki. "I don't take orders from you." This earned him a slap across his face, the brunt of it taken by the still bleeding wound forcing a cry to escape his lips.

"So you yourself are human after all." The captor tangled his fingers in Loki's hair, dug the knife deeper, and uncomfortably tilted his head up. "Let's see how much you can really scream-"

"How about we don't?" That voice, Loki recognized it as Iron Man's. He couldn't see them, but he could tell the Avengers were all there. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or frustrated, but for the moment more relieved than anything.

He heard two shots fired from the gun before it scraped across the floor out of reach. His nearest captor shot up, there was a whistle he recognized as Hawkeye's arrow, and now the knife clattered away as well. He was free now to stand, but just getting on his knees made him dizzy.

"Oh no you don't, you guys aren't getting away," Wasp and Hawkeye stormed off after the pair as they sprinted a short distance.

Now Thor was at his side, taking his arm to aide him. "You promised you wouldn't run away," he said.

"Technically, Thor I 'walked away'. So no, I never broke that promise." He winced. Speaking moved his face too much.

Thor flung his brother's arm away. "Look at you. You're bruised and covered in blood. You could have gotten killed."

Loki stood swaying slightly, pressing both hands to the side of his face. "What do you care? It's not like I haven't had worse, dear brother, some of which was caused by you," he answered venomously. He glanced at the knife by Thor's feet and motioned with his finger. "Hand me that, will you?"

The God of Thunder frowned. "I shouldn't," he said.

"I order you to - quickly now," he held out a bloodied hand in expectance, "just this once. I promise to never ask you for a weapon again."

"Your promises mean nothing," Thor muttered, but he reluctantly delivered the knife into the waiting hand of a mischievous devil.

Before Thor could stop him, Loki had cocked his arm back and released the weapon. They all followed its line of fire, and its point ended dug into the neck of Loki's main captor. He fell by Wasp's feet, clutching at his wound as his light diminished steadily.

"I told you I'd kill you!" Loki laughed just as those frightened blue eyes turned a still grey.

The Avengers dragged Loki back to the mansion by forcibly hitching him onto the back of Iron Man, before Wasp could pound him for his act, one arm was wrapped around Stark's neck while the other was pressing ripped cloth to his temple to staunch the bleeding. The cold air did little to soothe his burning face, and halfway through the journey back he couldn't help but squirm from the pain, not just from his apparent wound, but also crouching for so long when his back and sides were bruised. His clamped his eyes shut and bit down on his lip as they flew, wishing they'd finally land so he could get treated. He briefly wondered why humans felt so much pain.

"As much as I enjoy you clinging to me, we're here," said Stark.

Loki opened his eyes to find themselves on the front gated lawn of the Avenger's mansion. He wasn't paying attention as they flew, only wishing for numbing medicine and restful sleep. He promptly slid off, but a wave of dizziness brought him to his knees.

"Damn it!" he yelled. He was so furious being stuck like this, feeling this pain, he always had magic to either numb it or increase the healing process. It seemed like the pain finally erupted now that all the adrenaline in his system was used up and the situation was less dire. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, but he stubbornly held them back. "Why are mortals so pathetic?" he screamed.

Tony Stark knelt beside him. "Let me help you in," he said.

"No! I require none of your assistance. Only let me rest for a moment." Loki's fingernails dug into the soil as he struggled to control the pain by breathing slowly and clearing his mind. He found it impossible. It seemed like a human's mind was so much more cluttered with emotions and senses that it made it much harder to meditate.

"I'm a God. I shouldn't be feeling this," he grimaced, clutching his ribs. He dispelled the thought of meditation and focused on getting to the infirmary instead. He used Stark's shoulder to lift himself up, waited a few seconds to regain balance, and took his first steps in.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Avengers were arriving, by sky and through the gate.

Thor, ever meddlesome, rushed forward and grasped Loki's shoulders.

"Loki, let us help you," he begged.

"Stop!" Loki shook him off. "Stop pitying me, Thor! I am your equal, stronger than you even, but you have always thought me as the weaker little brother!"

Thor reached out again, but Iron Man stopped him. Loki noted this brief exchange, but he continued walking, the pair of them dutifully following him, along with Ant-Man about to play doctor again.


	7. Healing

Here you guys go. Thank you so much for reading and leaving wonderful comments :)

* * *

><p>The needle passing in and out of Loki's skin reminded him grimly of the time him mouth was sewed shut by the accursed dwarves, deprived of anesthetics and done in appalling haste with thick thread.<p>

"Why don't you start bandaging his ribs, Tony?" asked Ant-Man as he cut the thread.

Stark eagerly moved in, the bandage roll already in one hand. For the first time since Loki's appearance the wealthy businessman and hero was not in his armor, instead he had opted to dress in a formal black and white suit. This made Loki wonder whether he had an engagement later that same day, and so when the Trickster held out his hand to stop Stark, it lightly touched beneath the thick fabric the machine that kept the man alive.

"No, not him," said Loki.

"Are you going to send me off like you sent your brother off, Loki?" Stark asked playfully.

"I'm still busy treating your face. Just let him do it," said Ant-Man.

Loki reluctantly resigned by lowering his hand and raising his arms. Stark leaned in and ran his hand over the purple bruises, lightly pressing his fingertips in.

"Stop that," said Loki.

"It's a good thing you were wearing armor or they would've either cracked or broken your ribs," he answered.

"I might have been fine if you hadn't shown up."

"Oh I doubt that, sweetheart."

He started rolling the bandage in tight circles around him, hugging him every time it went out of his reach so he would have to grab it behind Loki's back with his other hand. He didn't tease the God as he did this, much to Loki's preference, and his attention was occupied on wrapping away those bruises. Meanwhile, Ant-man continued to wipe blood off his face with cool wet wipes, and added medicine and tape over his stitches.

That his wounds were finally taken care of made the tautness of the situation loosen ever so slightly. His chance for freedom was lost but perhaps the purpose of it was that he may soon regain his strength- through his dear brother and the Avengers. For now, his physical pain was lessening every second the small dose of morphine coursed through his human blood.

Ever so slowly he slid off the cold patient's table and stumbled toward the door. Neither of two Avengers moved to help him and he was grateful for that. By now, he knew the elaborate path back towards his room, his prison. Behind him, Stark followed in his every step as he staggered to his cell. Here, Stark stepped forward and pressed his thumb to the scanner, and continued following the Trickster in. The relief of seeing the only thing familiar to him and his, mixed with exhaustion, had him rushing forward to the bed where he collapsed onto his side, his stitches facing up, and his bruises resting on soft quilt. He wanted to sleep, to dream about the times when was younger, a boy in Asgard pouring all his time into the forbidden books of magic and sorcery. The dream was finished before it even began, when Stark scraped a chair out from the table and sat in it.

"Must you always be near me?" asked Loki irritably.

"Only because you are so beautiful."

Drowsy, Loki said nothing in return.

"How did you find me," he mumbled before sleep overtook him.

"Ant-Man planted one of his little friends on you and it was so easy to find you."

* * *

><p>He only blinked and then it was morning. A soft purple light pouring through the window signified it was very early morning, no one would be awake, so he turned onto his other side and yawned for better sleep, but what held his face so tight unraveled, and it erupted in fire. He panicked, remembering his injury, feeling beads of blood run down. This 'pain medication' where was it? He scrambled up and groped in the darkness for something, he didn't know what. Pills? A communication device? He took his pillow, turned it, and compressed it against his face in hope that its coolness would placate the pain. The heat emanating from his cheek melted it within seconds. He flung the pillow aside and tumbled out of bed, raced for the door, flipped on the lights to its side, where with better light he found the red call-button, pushed it, and slid to the floor, waiting and hoping someone would come soon. He felt so weak, and so incredibly frustrated at the same moment.<p>

* * *

><p>Out of all the Avengers, it was Stark who came, with a bottle of pills in his hand no-less. Loki downed a couple within seconds, waiting with intense patience for the medicine to enter his system.<p>

"Your stitches have become undone. Wait here," demanded Stark, as if Loki had anywhere to go. He returned promptly with a small metal case in hand, and knelt in front of the Trickster. Inside the case were a syringe, bandages, thin thread, needles, antibiotic cream, pads, and everything that could ever go into a first-aid kit. Stark took the syringe and held it up, looking at the amount it contained. "I'm just going to numb your face a bit so I can re-stitch it. Just relax." He inserted it, a tiny pin-prick to the pain Loki felt. Then, after a few failed attempts, he finally threaded the needle, and carried on the process of stitching skin back to skin, and finished it just as Ant-Man did earlier or hours before, wiping blood away and adding tape and cream. What Ant-man did not do however, was run his thumb under the prominent bone of his patient's cheek and give such a pitiful expression. Loki recoiled away.

"You know that you were crying?" stated Stark.

Loki winced. "I do no such thing."

"But you were. There were tears on your cheek when I came in."

"I'm the God of Mischief and Trickery. I do not weep so superficially."

"No, but right now you're Loki the Human, and humans cry when they're in pain." He started to pack away the medical supplies, back into that tiny box.

"I would never share such a thing with you." Loki stood, rising above the man dressed in only his bright red pajama bottoms.

Stark stood also, now towering over Loki. "If not me, then who?" he whispered. "Thor sees you as his little brother, the Avengers would rather pretend you're just the prisoner in the basement, but I've always thought of you as the crafty criminal that demands respect."

Loki laughed. "With all your taunts, Iron Man, you've only looked to me in hopes that one day I'd end up in your bed."

"Only partly true," Stark smiled. He gingerly cupped Loki's stitched cheek, and the Trickster only stared back so cautiously, so wary. "I'm willing to give more."

Loki shook his head. "A most gracious offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I see right through your rhetoric, Iron Man, and as the God of Trickery I can't be fooled."

"I'm not trying to trick you," said Stark angrily.

"If all you want is this-" Loki leaned up and placed a slow, sensual kiss on Tony's lips, "then I can give you that."

Stark's eyes drooped in plain desire. "You're infuriating, but I guess I'll have to take what I can get," he sighed. He delicately took Loki's bandaged hand in his and led him out the room.

"Where are we going?" asked Loki curiously.

"To my room."


	8. Morning

Next chap. I'm sorry it took so long. Leave comments and suggestions :)

* * *

><p>They were hardly into the room before Stark had Loki pinned beneath him on his bed.<p>

"Mmm," Loki mumbled before breaking from a particularly good kiss. "Who said you could be on top?"

"I'm always on top," Tony answered sliding a hand up his bedmate's shirt, caressing the firm muscles underneath bandages. He craved the way those slender fingers desperately gripped his hair and the body that squirmed underneath his.

"Ow!" yelped the Trickster. "Mind the bruises."

Stark ignored it and moved his hand back down to the hem of the shirt, gathering it with both hands before lifting it over the head of his prisoner's in one quick fashion. He tossed it to the side before dipping back down and shoving his tongue back into Loki's eager mouth, wrestling for dominance until the God finally admitted defeat and allowed Stark to slip his tongue deeper, rubbing it along his cheek and throat, causing a hungry moan to escape those pink lips. Stark hadn't ever desired a woman like he did for Loki.

Loki however was only seeking for a way to expend his repressed sexual desires, and the one always leaping to do this was Stark. It wasn't as if anything could come of this. It was purely sexual, and would keep the perverted man at bay for a while longer, away from his thoughts and feelings, distracted by Loki's willingness to get into his bed.

Loki yanked down on Stark's stretchable pajama bottoms where they cascaded around his knees and revealed bare flesh. He grabbed hold of Stark's rising treasure while Stark himself placed soft kisses on his stitched cheek and ran his hands up and down Loki's side. He could feel the man grin when he did this and it annoyed him that he was doing exactly as the man wanted, but he himself had his own agenda for this event.

His own pants were soon coming off and suddenly, without prior warning, the hero was piercing his fingers in and out of him. He moaned in rising pleasure and pressed his body closer, wrapping his arms around those strong shoulders.

"Damn, I could do you all night long," sighed Stark.

"Please do," answered Loki playfully. So he spread his legs wider apart and fervently awaited Iron Man to pierce him.

* * *

><p>Loki woke up with his face pressed into a smooth muscled chest. It was warm, almost hot, and he couldn't decide if he missed the cool iciness of being Jötun since this was so pleasant. Then he remembered what happened only hours before, and he shifted quickly away, but a sharp pain in his side made him halt. His partner beside him stirred and he froze and blushed at the same time.<p>

There was a loud knock on the door, then "Tony!" Another knock. It was Thor. "Tony! My brother has gone missing."

Stark groaned awake and fluttered his eyes. Before he could call back however, a hand covered his mouth.

"Don't tell them I'm here," whispered Loki.

Stark turned and smiled smugly. "Why not?"

"If you should disclose any of the events of this morning I will make your life even more miserable that it currently is."

"I would kiss you for that if I didn't have morning breath."

Loki scrambled away and sat on the edge of the bed, holding his aching sides, and a pounding headache developing instantly. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

"Don't worry, Thor!" called Stark. "I'll be there in a moment."

He came to Loki's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. The Trickster shrugged it off. "You don't look well. Go to the infirmary. I'll tell everyone I let you out early to get checked up on."

With that he pulled on a pair of pants and exited the room, but not before placing a kiss on Loki's forehead. It felt empty without the man now in the room, as Loki himself had gotten used to that overbearing presence, particularly in this room it reeked of Stark's persona. The sleek silver furniture and expensive trinkets on one side with metal gurneys littered with mechanical parts and oil spills on the other. Loki regretted that he could not stay to browse around, but it would be an overwhelming embarrassment if he was found here. He willed himself onto his feet and stumbled to the door. First, he peeked his head out, and when everything seemed calm, he continued on his way. The crude plan had worked, and since he was here, Loki scrambled to find pain medication before collapsing in an exhausted state on the floor.

* * *

><p>Loki was barely falling into sleep when Thor and Tony entered the tiny room. They entered so noisily it made him frown in annoyance. He immediately staggered to his feet and waited for either of the two to prompt conversation.<p>

"There you are, brother," said Thor coming closer. "You're in such trouble." Loki's heart skipped. Did he know? He glanced to Stark whose face was perfect composure.

"The Avengers are disappointed in you for killing that mortal."

Loki relaxed in relief but then instead he turned angry. "You have no idea what that man did to me, Thor! He laid his hands on me and abused me in such ways that no God or mortal has ever dared," he narrowed his eyes in hate, "except you and Father."

"Loki, you know that isn't true. Father has only ever done what was necessary."

"Like now?" He pulled up his shirt and the bandages to reveal colorful bruises, and then he gestured to his cheek. "He did this to me, brother, and I am not one to not avenge my own integrity."

"That mortal did not have to die."

"I honestly don't care."

Thor stepped forward, clenching his fists. "How can you be so heartless despite becoming human?"

"I'm sick of this conversation." Loki moved for the doorway. "I don't regret what I've done and you cannot convince me otherwise."

Thor grabbed his arm and shook him. "You can't kill whom you like as you please!"

Loki's anger ignited. Before he could land a blow however, Stark stepped in and pulled the two of them apart.

"I think I'll take Loki down to breakfast myself, Thor." He pulled the Trickster close, almost protectively, and as much as Loki wanted to pull away, he knew it was safest within Stark's reach. However, he led the way out, and left a fuming God of Thunder to his own.

* * *

><p>"You should have let me punch him," muttered Loki as he was led to the kitchen.<p>

"Then he would've punched you back, and in your state you can't handle a punch from anyone, let alone Thor."

"He always preferred brutish strength to tactical thinking."

"Were you the opposite because you wanted to be or you just happened to be?" asked Stark.

"Clever question," remarked Loki, "but I won't answer."

Stark shrugged. "Fine then." Just as they were about to enter the kitchen Stark stopped. "Oh and you'll want to fill a plate with what you want and bring it up to your room. The Avengers aren't very happy with your actions yesterday during breakfast and afterwards, just so you know."

Loki scowled. "I'm becoming very bored of that room, Stark, and I demand more freedom."

"Prisoners can't demand."

"Fine then," he crossed his arms. "I refuse to stare into the faces of so many who hold me into contempt and in which I hold them in great disregard also. Get me my food and I'll wait here."

"Last time I trusted you, you killed a man." Instead, Stark took Loki back to his room, left, and returned shortly with breakfast.

The Trickster frowned at the pastries on his plate, but eyed hungrily the scrambled eggs and spiced bacon.

"Well?" asked Loki when Stark just stood there. "Aren't you leaving?"

"Leaving? Why?"

Loki sighed, frustrated. "I honestly prefer solitude than your presence here."

"That hurts, Loki, but I do have errands to run." He bent in for a departing kiss, but the Trickster harshly pushed him away. Then he left, and Loki was once again bored.


	9. Boredom

**Next chap. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last uploaded. I've just been very busy but with mid-terms coming up in a few weeks I can't promise anything, but know I'm trying my very best to continue this story as regularly as possible. Your encouragement is greatly appreciated and thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments :)**

* * *

><p>The God of Mischief brushed his fingers along every surface of the small room several times over. He was getting very irritated now as the result of the absence of entertainment. He banged on the door, but no one came. He called out, and still nothing. Finally, he decided to sleep.<p>

As usual, his dreams were far from pleasant. They were still comprised of his times of suffering and loneliness, times when he was an outcast devoid of contact and permitted little food, or when all he knew was pain or constant torture. All this permeated into his routine dreams. When he awoke, it was early evening and his temple was throbbing. He sat up, clutching his sides, and reached onto the nightstand for some pain pills. He swallowed and closed his eyes, allowing time to pass for the pain to lessen. Afterwards, he left his bed and headed into the bathroom for a short bath. Then, once again he was left to uncover a way to pass time.

Again he paced around the room, rested on the bed. He even scratched into the wall and made holes in the furniture, but all of it was so meaningless. The next day, the same routine. Low-lying anger finally erupted on the third day. He flipped over the table, spilling its contents and crashing dishes against the floor. Then he threw the heavy chairs across the room to scuff and smash against painted walls. Next, he went after everything glass and ceramic. He slammed the encased painting on the wall onto the floor, producing spidery cracks that became long jagged pieces of glass once he stomped on it. Finally, he took lamps and swung the attached bulbs against the wall where they exploded in sparks and glass. It was all he managed before Thor and Hawkeye burst in and restrained him.

Loki refused to be restrained easily however, and smashed his head backwards into Hawkeyes's face, possibly his nose. Thor received his punches and kicks, but neither did much damage. They carried his flailing body to the bed and pressed his limbs down until he finally became too exhausted to continue.

"Release me!" yelled Loki.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish by doing this?" asked Captain America.

Loki turned his head toward the man who pinned his arm. "Let me out of this damn room."

"I'm sorry. We cannot. Keep in mind you're receiving better than you're due. In fact, it might be a safer idea to transfer you to a more secure withholding."

"Brother, you must calm down," suggested Thor.

Loki knew he was defeated before he even began, but he couldn't bear to do _nothing_, however he calmed himself and sat, resting his head into his hands.

"I don't belong here," he said quietly. He wrapped his arms around his aching sides. The struggling had provoked his still healing bruises.

The present Avengers looked to each unsure of what to do or say. "Maybe we should call Stark," suggested Hawkeye. In the background Thor frowned. Loki noticed but could not imagine why. Perhaps something occurred between the two of them.

"We don't need Stark. I can manage my brother fine," answered Thor.

There was more anger in that sentence that Loki would have anticipated, but again he was left without a reasonable answer. He stored it away in his mind for later examination.

"Did someone call?" asked a familiar voice. The man stepped into the room still wearing his red and yellow armor. He looked from side to side, glancing at everyone's expressions until finally resting on Loki's. "What's going on?"

"My brother here threw a fit," answered the God of Thunder.

"Oh don't try to rationalize it as if I'm a child," snared Loki.

"Then tell me, brother, what was it?"

Loki stood and approached his older brother. "I'm the God of Mischief," he started. "How do you think it feels to be kept prisoner for days on end, trapped and forced to spend meaningless hours performing menial tasks?"

"You're blowing this out of proportion," interrupted Thor.

"Of course I am. I always am," flared the Trickster. "All of you," he turned to face them all, "leave me to the dismal life I now lead." He started to usher them out but Stark stood firmly to his spot.

"Move," commanded Loki.

"I have an idea," he announced.

They all stopped, and Loki scowled knowing he would not like what the man would propose.

"There's a gala tonight for a particular significant advancement in the weapons arena by Implore Industries. My friend is the head of that company and he's invited me and whomever I'd like to bring along to the event," he turned to face the Avengers. "I could take Loki with me."

"Put the God of Mischief in a room of high profile people?" asked Hawkeye. "Why don't we also hand him a gun?"

"That would be preferable," piped up Loki, but meanwhile he was running the proposal through his mind, and it didn't take long to make a decision. Spending hours surrounded by humans and Stark was more preferable than spending hours alone and bored, no matter how much it was likely to become irritating.

"Does that mean you'll take the offer?" Stark asked him.

He took a moment's hesitation to not have himself appear too eager, but he soon relented and said yes.

"Excellent," grinned Stark. "We'll leave early to get you a tuxedo." Then he took the Trickster's hand and led him out.

* * *

><p>Loki wandered around Iron Man's room as the man changed and showered in the bathroom. The objects were hardly interesting, mostly spare oily parts of some machine he had no knowledge of. Others were ordinary belongings, clothes, lamps, hair brush, etc. However, one object in particular caught his eye. It was circular and pulsing blue, framed in metal, and encased in glass. It reminded him of the source of Iron Man's power, the translucent part of his armor where his heart should lie. He was about to reach out and touch it when Stark interrupted him.<p>

"I suggest you stop there."

He did. "Why? What is it?"

"I guess you could call it my first artificial heart."

"The original?"

"Yes," he answered, fixing his hair in front of the mirror. He was already dressed in his own suit but stood barefoot.

Loki was in a lighter mood now that he knew he would be doing something rather than nothing, though certainly not a _good_ mood but a better mood, and he wouldn't abuse this chance – at least not until the gala. He sat on the bed and waited patiently.

After a few minutes of silence Stark turned to him and beckoned from his place by the mirror.

"Come here," he said.

"I am not summoned to like a servant. I'm a prince."

"Then I beseech Your Highness to come here."

"What for?"

Stark sighed in playful annoyance. "To fix your hair. It's plain to see you've done nothing but brush it. It's sticking up on all sides."

"Well I normally wear it slicked back," he said running his hand over it. "But I can do it myself, thank you." Nonetheless, he walked over.

Stark was about to pour gel into his hands when Loki snatched the tube and swiftly began styling his hair himself.

"You're devoid of fun," taunted Stark, standing behind him.

"That's not true. The God of Trickery, Mischief, and Chaos is allowed his own theories on what 'fun' is."

"And what are they?"

"You've heard and encountered examples of them. I don't believe you that dull-witted to be entirely ignorant."

"You're right," Stark said. "I'm not, but how about you have a bit of my fun every now and then?"

Loki dropped his hands and attention from his hair and glanced at Stark in the mirror. He was innocently smiling as if he had only suggested a game of sport for instance.

"Now?" asked Loki.

"Of course not." Stark wrapped his arms around him, pressing his chest up against Loki's spine. He gazed at Loki's reflection hungrily. "There a party to go to, but I mean afterwards."

Loki wanted to struggle but his desire was quickly becoming greater than pride.

"I don't see why not."

Stark smiled wider. "You're being very docile today. Have you caught something?"

Loki broke from his arms and sat again on the bed.

"Just put on your shoes so we can leave," he ordered.

Stark made like he was about to, but at the last instance he changed course and pressed his lips onto the Trickster's. Loki had no reason for pulling away; he was just as starved for contact as Stark was. It wasn't as if he was ever known for celibacy either, perhaps among the least so of all the Gods and among the most curious also. He only moved his mouth along with Stark's until the need for air was greater than desire and they pulled away.

"This is going to be a long night," groaned Stark.


	10. Mischief

**Next chap :) **

* * *

><p>Loki stood awkwardly in his suit swallowed in the crowd of mortals carelessly trading drinks and chatter. He tugged on his collar as he watched with intrigue the extravagantly dressed pairs spin at the center of the ballroom. The room was warm making him incomprehensively nervous, but he had a "game" he wanted to play so perhaps it was his apprehension. He steered toward the long bar in the corner and asked for some wine and took a couple sips. It wasn't nearly as good as the wine in Asgard but would suffice.<p>

"Loki!" called Stark. Loki spotted him coming towards him with a smirk directed towards him, and a stranger at his side. The stranger was handsome, Loki realized, young with dark tussled hair and a slender frame such as himself.

"Mr. Gorman, I'd like you to meet my…friend, Loki. Loki, Gorman."

They shook hands and Loki asked, "Is this your gala?"

"More of the companies," replied the man humbly.

"It's fairly nice," the trickster replied taking a long gaze up at the arches and chandelier on the ceiling, "not like the halls of Asgard or even the ice palaces of Jötenheim though."

"Excuse me?"

Stark stepped in. "Um, Loki, may I speak with you in private?" He took him by the arm. "Sorry, John. I'll speak to you later."

"Nice to meet you, Loki!" he called as they parted themselves from the main crowd.

"What's wrong?" asked Loki, legitimately confused. "I thought I was doing well."

"Aside from the fact that you voided your compliment with your comparison so offhandedly, not everyone here knows about Asgard, or Jotenheim, or whatever the other worlds are."

"Your own world is Midgard in case you were curious."

Stark rested a hand on Loki's cheek and gave a brief smile. "I am curious in more ways than one, but I am just warning you."

"Thanks for the warning," he muttered before pulling away, "but there is no need. I am aware of the fact but refuse to acknowledge these mortals' ignorance. It is their own fault if they cannot comprehend my comments." He turned away.

"Where are you going?"

"To socialize. Am I not supposed to at galas?" He was truly proposing the question.

Stark hesitated, wondering whether he should let the Trickster loose. Despite all the possibilities of disaster, he relented without much thought. Loki needed an experience of what it is like to be a mortal, and he wasn't privy to any magic nearby or anytime soon. Whatever happens couldn't possibly be disastrous without his powers present. At least, that is what he told himself.

"Go ahead, but I won't bail you out if you get into some misunderstanding."

"Excellent," beamed Loki as he walked lithely away.

* * *

><p>"What should I do now?" Loki mused, brainstorming clever ways to ruin the party. It would have been so easy to turn the ice sculpture into a puddle of venomous snakes if he had his magic, but unfortunately that would not be part of the plans. No, he had to think like a mortal and use the resources available. But what were the resources? He glanced around. Perhaps he could use the alcohol or fire alarm system. The plan had to elegant, somewhat complex, and soon an outline of a plan formed and what first had to be done was explore the building.<p>

He exited the ballroom through one of three large double doors and proceeded down the empty hall. A waiter from the kitchens immediately came towards him asking if he was lost. He replied that he was only looking for the restrooms and was pointed down the very path he was intent on following. Once he was sure no one else was behind him he turned onto a silent carpeted corridor, forgotten and currently not in use for tonight's event. Adorning the windows along this corridor were heavy velvet drapes and tasseled thick gold rope. Loki saw it and smiled, knowing it would come to a good use later. For the immediate moment, he had to continue on his search.

He found some stairs that were clearly rare in use. They were cemented and chipped, and absent of lighting. His curiosity took hold and he stepped down the narrow path, running his hands blindly along the sides until they fell upon what felt like a doorknob. He turned and entered a small dimly lit basement. In the middle was a red metal box the height of himself but the width stretched across the whole room. Its handle was guarded by only a simple padlock causing him to chuckle. He sifted from his pocket a couple paper clips he lifted from the Avenger Mansion and proceeded to break the lock. It took a few minutes, since his lack for the skill allowed him little practice, but he finally managed, and he dropped the padlock to the floor as he opened the side doors wide.

"This is kind of fun without magic," he whispered to himself as a reward for coming this far.

He looked at the controls for several minutes attempting to get the workings of the machine. He sighed, knowing the finer details of the plan depended on programming it specifically. He spotted manual books lying on the shelves on the door of the systems box.

"They're making it too easy," he laughed.

Skimming through it, squinting with the lone hanging light bulb hanging overhead, he found what he was looking for and did exactly what the manual said, including setting the pivotal timer. When he was done, he returned the book, locked the door, and hurried out of the room. Back in the corridor with the heavy drapes, he yanked off the gold ropes from three windows and carried them as bundles in his arms. All the way to the restroom he made sure no one would see him and that the restroom itself was empty. He stuffed the ropes into one of the stall on top of the toilet, locked it, and crawled out; ignoring the dirt and whatever else might be on the floor. Then he left and headed to rejoin the gala.

* * *

><p>Loki was in turmoil on whether he should warn Stark on what was about to happen. It would be comedic to let him "drown", but taking into account the opportunities he was now being granted outside of the mansion he thought he should warn the man who was in charge of his outings. He did not want to lose this privilege, he thought to himself as he pushed pass groups and couples searching for Stark, but he was hungry for some mischief. It was part of who he was.<p>

He finally found Stark by the bar gesturing the bartender for another drink.

"Stark," Loki tapped his shoulder.

"Loki!" he cried, throwing an arm around the Trickster's waist. "Where were you?"

"Socializing."

Stark narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"We must depart."

"Why?" He downed a shot glass. "What trouble did you get in?"

"None." _Yet._ "But we have to-"

Loki was cut off by this woman who draped herself languidly over Stark's other shoulder.

"Who's this, Stark?" she asked as if asserting herself. She was dressed in a bright red cocktail dress and her dark narrowed eyes clearly portrayed possession.

"I'm Loki."

"Norse mythology. The God of Tickery. Are you named after him?" she asked casually.

"Yes." Loki was slightly impressed by this mortal's knowledge, but he needed to hasten and did not have time to explain to her who he really was. He would try once more to persuade Stark and if he refuses then he'll leave him here to the outcomes of the rest of them. The Trickster parted from Stark's grasp and turned to him. "We must go."

"Loki, don't be rude. She is one of the main benefactors of Stark Industries," he said throwing her a sly grin. The he leaned close to Loki and whispered. "I said I wouldn't help you if you got yourself into some misunderstanding, remember?"

"Your own loss," Loki muttered, making a quick escape out the doors.

* * *

><p>What a fool, thought Loki, but nonetheless it made him grin. Stark couldn't possibly blame him for failing to tip him on what would happen as he did exactly that, and so when he is soaked and cold he would think he should have listened to the Trickster. Loki's chances for another outing were not completely ruined as he was confident that was the pathway a mortal's mind would work according to the situation. He did expect repercussions, but a loss of privileges would not happen. It couldn't. He can't stand that room and mansion. Playing his tricks, it was what he lived for.<p>

He made a brisk walk to the distant bathroom stall where he placed the ropes. He gathered them in his arms and walked back to the ballroom, but stopped in front of one of the double doors. He unraveled one rope and tightly knotted it around the handle of one of the tall gold-lined doors, then the other, and finally the other. There was no other exit except through those doors and in a few moments the guests would be pounding at them for a quick escape. His plan was harmless, even childish he admitted, but without magic and any extensive planning it would have to do. Once the alarm sounded, he could not be found anywhere near here so he drifted off towards the nearer restrooms, the ones the guests were supposed to use, and for what the hastily hatched scheme was worth, the guest of honor, Mr. Gormon, was there also. He swore under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think of the story so far?<strong>


	11. Action

**Yes I know this chapter plot is kind of predictable in all romance stories, but bear with me. It fits and helps the story to progress. **

* * *

><p>"Loki! It's nice to see you again!" cried Gorman over his shoulder. He was standing in front of a urinal relieving himself and as far as Loki could tell it was only the two of them here.<p>

To make it seem as if he came here with a purpose Loki moved toward the sinks and turned on the faucet. He was rinsing his hands when he heard a zip and then Gorman was beside him washing his hands also. He ignored him. He was irritated the guest of honor wouldn't be caught by the prank about to be set any moment.

"Where's Stark?" he asked.

"At the party of course," answered Loki keeping his eyes cast down. "Why aren't you there?"

"To take a piss. Why else?"

Loki ripped a couple paper towels from the dispenser and dried his hands. Gorman did also, but now he was standing too close for comfort for Loki.

"Is there something you want?" asked Loki backing away from the tall figure. There was a glint in the eyes of that man that he did not like. It reminded him of the glint in his own eyes when he was pulling off a particularly nasty trick, and devoid of his powers to protect himself, his apprehension was growing every second.

"What I want to know is why Stark would let a prize like you out of his sight for a moment. What happened to your face anyway?" He reached out and Loki immediately slapped his hand away. That glint in his eyes erupted into fire but his outward appearance remained stoic and cold. He walked away and locked the door, then marched a straight line again for Loki.

"You're going to rape me aren't you?" Loki asked calmly. He had to not betray that he was nervous. He's been in such a situation before, and he was confident he would be able to get out of it tonight. He just had to wait for the bells.

"It won't be rape if you agree." He trapped Loki against the wall and leaned in for a kiss. The Trickster turned his head though causing Gorman to kiss his cheek instead.

"You are handsome," said Loki as the man sucked his neck, "but I prefer a man who is less aggressive." Then he shoved as hard as he could and ran for the door. His hand was on the lock when Gorman slammed into him from behind and wrapped his hands impossibly tight against his wrists.

"That's too bad," whispered Gorman. He released a wrist and startled to unbuckle Loki's belt. Loki bucked against him to get free but it was useless. He was flipped onto his back and Gorman immediately pressed his mouth onto Loki's and shoved a tongue in. Loki was caught by surprise but anger overtook him and he bit down; Gorman yelled as he pulled away, clutching his bleeding lip with one hand and holding up a fist in the other. His fist knocked against the healing injury running from Loki's temple to his cheek flooding him with so much pain the world grew dim and he slipped to the floor. He stubbornly held onto consciousness and as his senses returned he heard pounding through the walls that was the high pitched-whine of a siren bell. Out in the hall were men barking orders and the scurry of their feet to get to the ballroom.

"What's going on?" Gorman asked aloud whether to himself or to Loki, Loki would not answer.

He crouched before the Trickster and stole a quick kiss from the man who was still recovering from the blow.

"Maybe we'll meet again soon, Loki."

Then he unlocked the door and strolled out.

"Hopefully never!" cried Loki in rage for what had happened.

He continued to sit there on the floor clutching his burning face. It was on fire from the blow or perhaps because of his newly sprouted hatred. The man degraded him, almost defiled him, and took violent action towards him. A prince would never be treated as such and if Loki had his powers or even his rank in this mortal world he would have never had to undergo such a humiliating act and there would have been vengeance. Instead he was miserably powerless. He guessed Gorman only attempted it because he was so wealthy that he could afford to pay off any claims Loki would have that he had been dishonored. Loki cursed the man and darkly swore revenge one day.

According to his plan, the guests would be piling into the bathrooms any moment now. He got onto his feet and re-buckled his belt for hubris. Something cold against his flaming cheek would make it feel better so he gathered some paper towels, ran it under cold water, and pressed the dripping wad against his hot skin. He could feel a headache coming on, a rhythmic pounding beneath his skull. For the first time since losing his powers he wished he was back on Asgard beneath the covers of his bed in his old room, surrounded by nothing more than the warmth of a fire in the corner and the smell of his musty spell books. He was so lost, and weary of Earth.

He tore himself away from his depressing thoughts and left the bathroom. Rounding the corner, he saw the mass of guests loitering _outside_ the ballroom. They were all soaking wet and ringing their clothes. The woman's faces were a mess of running mascara and makeup and the men had their coats draped over their arms and shirts unbuttoned. They all had a look of confusion, and some even fury, and it was so comical and delightful to know Loki had done it. He burst out laughing openly and loudly, ignoring the men and woman who glared jealously at his dry clothes, and continued to do so until a hand came from behind him and covered his mouth. He immediately stopped and stiffed thinking it was Gorman, but he recognized that touch and it was much gentler than a recent other one.

"Stark," he said, relaxing somewhat.

"I know you did this, Loki." He turned the Trickster around to face him.

Stark was soaked. His hair was a few shades darker with the added water as it dripped onto his half-open shirt and he carried his socks and shoes in his hand. It was a funny sight to see contrasted against Stark's enraged expression and Loki started to laugh again.

Stark shook him, and it flashed across Loki's mind the punch he received. He stopped and adjusted the wad of towels on his cheek.

"Stop it!" yelled Stark. "That was childish and you know it!"

The Trickster got angry. "I told you. This is what I am. Tricks, pranks. I've been so bored the past few days and the opportunity was there and it was so easy. Mortals are very dim."

"We're leaving," was all Stark said. He grabbed Loki's arm and marched them out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please leave comments! <strong>


	12. Realization

**Next chapter. **

**Thank you so much to the people who commented! **

* * *

><p>The car ride was uncomfortably silent. Stark sped across the roads in blind disrespect for the laws and speed limits but no officer ever came after them.<p>

"I took the responsibility of taking you out, got you a suit, introduced you to my friends and co-workers, and you thank me by ruining my friend, Gorman's gala." Stark broke the silence with those words. They stung more than Loki thought they would.

"I am grateful," cautiously started Loki. What could he say? He already explained why he did it and for no other reason. Irritably though he knew he had to stifle his pride and pleasure from the prank for the moment, to fix the betrayal he had just committed towards Stark so he could soon escape the confines of his room and prison that he dreaded to return to. "And I am sorry that you believe I betrayed you, but I am not sorry for what I did."

"You called mortals dim. Do you think I am too? Do you trick me into feeling something for you so that I do stuff for you like dress your wounds? So that I protect you from the other Avengers from imprisoning you in a cell instead of room, and from S.H.I.E.L.D to taking you away to torture you for information? So that I free you from that room from time to time?" He was yelling it all.

"I honestly never thought of that," replied the Trickster. He really hadn't, and he was unexpectedly surprised. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Was he so irritated by Stark that such an obvious plan would never delight him? Or had his loss of powers made him slower witted?

"Even now you're thinking about it," Stark said bitterly.

"Alas, the seed of evil has been planted by another. No, Stark. I promise you I never thought of such things."

"Even though you said it's in your nature for such deception."

"The plan to trap everyone within the ballroom as the fire alarm sprinklers went off was, yes. Notice how I did not attempt escape."

"Good point. Answer that one," he commanded.

"It would lack the point and effort. I would be found and brought back by force."

Although true why had he decided to satisfy his appetite for trickery instead of freedom and had assumed he would be by Stark's side by the end of the night? The question troubled him deeply. He struggled and frowned, grasping to solve this riddle. Its stubbornness to be deciphered angered him. Then he froze, shocked by the possible explanation.

"What magic are you casting upon me?" he cried, suddenly very fearful.

"What are talking about? Is this one of your 'tricks'?"

"Why am I bound to your side?" he cried again. "What mage have you gotten to do your bidding?"

"None!"

The thought for escape barely crossed the surface of Loki's mind and it concerned him greatly. If sorcery has truly been absent then he was afraid he had indeed made stupid, dim like a human.

Stark stayed quiet for a long time after that remark. Loki didn't mind. He preferred it to the outcries of loose emotions and instead calmed himself by the passing scenery. He refused to admit what was lurking beneath his heart. Long moments passed before Stark finally broke the silence with a question.

"What happened to your stitches?"

Loki briefly wondered whether he should tell the truth, or lie just as was expected of him.

"It was done by your 'friend,' Gorman." He did enjoy tearing apart a friendship.

"What?"

"Just what I said."

"No, did you do something to make him mad? You pissed off a lot of people tonight."

"It doesn't matter." Suddenly, Loki would rather not give the humiliating details.

"Tell me," Stark said very sternly. "What happened?"

The man was furious. It would be best if Loki just said it.

"He touched me." There, it was said. And now the Trickster sat uncomfortably in his seat with his cheeks burning, and not just from his injury.

Stark slammed his hands against the steering wheel and screamed a very obscene word.

"He was my friend, that bastard!"

They were arriving at Avenger's Mansion. Speeding past the security systems, Stark drove his car into the garage where he kept some of his most expensive cars, parked, and shut off the engine. Then reached over, holding out his hand towards Loki's face.

He paused, and asked, "May I?"

Loki wondered why he was asking but he nodded, and Stark laid his hand over his and gently removed the wad of damp paper towels.

"Luckily the stitches have held, but there's a nasty bruise forming." He turned Loki's head slowly to get a better view. "You need ice for the bruise and ointment for the stitches."

"I hate being mortal," muttered Loki. He still hadn't got used to the fact that without his magic he couldn't heal himself immediately, and he was weary of getting injured.

Stark chuckled only slightly, and ran his fingers over the tender skin. Loki pulled away, startled by the burst of pain.

"Don't touch it!" he yelled. He brought the towels to his face again and slumped against the car window. He wasn't angry, just suddenly very tired.

Stark left the car and came across the other side. Then he opened the passenger door and held out his hand. Loki took it very hesitantly. Together the pair strolled into the Mansion. It was quiet. Everyone was most likely in bed or at least in their rooms. They walked to the infirmary saying nothing, but Stark held onto his hand the entire way.

Loki seated himself on the crinkling patient's table as Stark gathered ice into a bag and brought an unmarked tube.

"Did he go all the way?" asked Stark as he applied a pungent cream to the area.

Loki assumed he was speaking about his situation with Gorman.

"No," he replied. "He kissed me but nothing more. When he heard the alarms, he fled."

"That's good," was all he said. He pressed a bandage pad on top of the bruised stitched skin and handed over the ice bag to Loki.

"Keep that over the bruise," he commanded as he washed and dried his hands.

Loki did, ignoring the initial icy burn. It felt good on his flaming skin and he wondered if this was part of those archaic medical rituals humans performed when they were injured.

Stark came up to him and slowly pressed his forehead against the God. He breathed a sigh of relief. "God damn it, Loki," he whispered against his lips. "I don't know why I am so drawn to you either."

The Trickster was struck by the same words he said a short while ago and realized something horrible. They were _infatuated_ with each other. He almost drew away but caught himself and stayed caught in Stark's embrace. Was it so bad if they were? He prohibited himself from thinking further of what this might entail. He thought only of the gentleness that Stark treated him with and the concern he showed for him. He was also the only man who understood him more than anyone, even his own brother, Thor. He tipped himself just a bit forward and met Iron Man's warm lips. It was a tentative and slow kiss, but full of heat and affection.

"Thank you," Loki said somewhat grudgingly.

Stark grinned. "I should personally cater to you more often."

Loki moved lower and nipped at Stark's naked neck. "Take me to you bed," he whispered, almost pleading.

As soon as they entered the room they headed for the bed and tore themselves from their clothes. Stark kissed fiercely the man beneath him and Loki kissed back just as fiercely, but abruptly Stark stopped even as Loki continued.

"Something wrong?" asked the Trickster breathless.

"Is this okay? What Gorman did to you…"

Loki pushed himself up on his elbows and stared at Stark's furrowed expression. "I'm fine. I have been through worse situations, Stark. You don't have to ask every time you are going to do something to me." To save him the trouble of responding any further and interrupting the moment, Loki pulled him down for another kiss and snaked a hand under the covers causing Stark to buck reflexively.

"Finally," gasped the billionaire.

* * *

><p>"That was a funny prank, I admit," Stark said afterwards as they lay side-by-side, exhausted but satisfied.<p>

Loki couldn't help but smile from the image of soaking wet guests and Stark holding his shoes and socks in his hands. It also made him oddly pleased to hear this compliment.

Loki fell asleep shortly after Stark did. His bruise was starting to flare again. He reached over on the bedside table for his ice bag and turned onto his side and rested it over his cheek. He was forced to face Stark because of this, but the man was asleep so it did not irritate Loki as much as he thought it would. He was safe, he was warm, and he was comfortable. A life such as today was becoming increasingly enticing, but it was boring.

He hungered for chaos and destruction.


	13. Thor's Brother

Next chap! Check out my profile avatar for a pic of Tony/Loki. **I didn't make it** but I think it's very cute and would love to give credit to the person who drew it if I knew who it was. It's also my inspiration for this story. If you'd like a better image of it and more by the same author feel free to email me and I'll send them to you :)

Please comment and thank you!

* * *

><p>Loki woke with his cheek still aching. The space beside him was empty and cold. Stark was already up brushing his teeth in the bathroom, but when he saw Loki stirring he promptly finished and came over to sit on the edge of the bed.<p>

"Morning," he said cheerfully.

Loki mumbled likewise. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost noon."

"Noon!" He thought about the other Avengers. It was certain they knew by now he was officially with Stark. He sighed. No helping it now.

"I'm using your bathroom." Loki said and entered it without another word from either party.

He ran the bath and started to strip himself while it filled. When it was done and the perfect temperature, he turned the faucet off, and stepped in.

The water was wonderful. He hadn't had a warm bath in ages. The guestroom/ prison only had a shower and before that he was either in hostile territory or forced to bathe in cold rivers. Loki closed his eyes and allowed the warmth to make him drowsy.

He woke up when there was a knock not on the bathroom door, but on Stark's room door.

"Tony, may I speak with you?" That was Thor's voice. What could he want?

"What's up, Thor?"

"Well," he hesitated, "it's about my brother." Another pause. "He's not here is he?"

"In the bathroom. I don't think he'll hear."

"Very well. I'm…concerned for my brother."

"In what way?"

"Truthfully, Stark, I thought perhaps by my brother becoming mortal and passing time with us, the circumstances between myself, Loki, and Odin would go back to normal."

The nerve of Thor! Things would never go back to "normal." Loki could never again stay second to his brother, second in-line for the throne, for the love of their father and the peoples'. And what made him angry more than anything was the simple fact that Thor believed he was right and that Loki was in the wrong. As if he would ever rescind his actions! He wished to stomp into the room and strike Thor. But no, he would continue to listen.

"I don't think Loki wants to go back to that," responded Stark.

"My brother doesn't listen to me. It is fine, but what I miss most from my brother are the conversations we used to have before he was engulfed by jealousy. We used to have the most robust conversations about a spar or exchange gossip about a god. He'd share an ancient book of sorcery he had just acquired and I would share a new piece of weaponry I had just acquired. In short I miss him, despite the fact he is physically located just in the adjacent room."

Stark stayed quiet. In his unconsciousness Loki felt this from Thor, but never wished to inquire further into the matter. He hates his brother, that is sure, but in the smallest part of Loki, he misses it also. His life in Asgard when they were younger, reading an enticing book in the safety of a shadowed corner within the palace gardens, taking a horse out for a gallop, never worrying about food or shelter, and always having an opportunity to practice a harmless prank. And even younger, being in the presence of Odin who he thought was so strong and powerful, and like every little boy wanting to grow up to be like his father, or laying his head on his mother's lap while she read him a fanciful tale. Loki's heart twisted within his chest and he felt a lump rise in his throat. Reminiscing made him incredibly mournful, but the circumstances of who he was, how he grew up cast that gray cloud over his childhood and prevented him from ever returning. Because even if he wanted to, (which he didn't he told himself) he would not be able to.

"I had wished," continued Thor, "that by Loki becoming human, I could have my brother back, but I think he's chosen you instead."

"You're jealous?" asked Stark.

"I suppose I am."

"You know as well as I do, Thor, that no one can control Loki."

"He is, as you say, a 'handful'."

"Listen, Thor, I'll do what I can to help your relationship with Loki, but I think you should do what you can to understand Loki yourself. Put yourself in his shoes. Don't assume you're right because even if you are you have to try to understand why Loki is feeling the way he's feeling about the situation."

"I'll take that into account."

"In the meantime I'll help you, but truthfully I don't know Loki as much as you think I do."

"Apparently better than myself," replied Thor with a slight edge.

"No, you only ever knew the younger Loki. I know a different Loki, and only this one, and I'm thinking he's much different from the one you knew."

"Too much so that I don't understand him at all."

"Then it's probably best for both of us to understand Loki from Loki himself."

"Perhaps you're right." Loki heard him sigh. "I feel a great weight has been lifted from my chest. Thank you, Stark. I'll return soon with some nourishment for my brother."

"See you, Thor."

The door clicked closed. Immediately there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Loki?" called Stark. "Can I come in?"

Loki was about to decide against it, but it wasn't as if he had a reason to be embarrassed naked in front of Stark.

"If you must."

Stark entered throwing a smile towards Loki, and turned on the sink. From behind the mirror he produced a razor and a can of shaving cream. He started to shave, too mundane for what had just transpired, and Loki blurted, "I heard you and my brother."

Stark stopped, but didn't turn. "I thought you might, but decided to chance it." He continued shaving.

"You knew what was going on beneath that thick skull of my brother's before I did, didn't you?"

"Thor's been my friend for a few years now. He's always been sensitive when Asgard or you were mentioned, and he seemed more sensitive lately, not just from having you back around him."

"But you still knew?"

"I thought it would be good if you knew what was going on with your brother, for both of you, and if you had or hadn't heard there was no harm either way."

"Suddenly you appear too intuitive for your species – and gender I suppose."

"I'll take that as a compliment. You should get out of the water before you start to prune."


	14. Stitches Off

**Next chap. I know I don't upload frequently, but I am committed to finishing this story! **

**Thank you to those who still read! Also, thank you for the comments last chap and feel free to leave more to motivate me to finish these chapters sooner! :)**

* * *

><p>The next couple weeks passed without much incident but for a couple appearances by the Bull Beast that ended in failure. Every time the city was destroyed, every time lives were lost, and every time it was closer to getting into Asgard and threatening its people. Despite this and the growing tension between team members, the Avengers continued to fearlessly fight crime and sometimes in the evenings Loki and Stark would go out into the city. Aside from those aspects, Loki continued to treat Thor as his servant, as was agreed, but not his slave, not anymore. He had promised Stark he would start treating his brother better, but Loki never promised their relationship would go back to how it was before. It was still tense between them, but Loki made a bigger effort (sometimes in vain) to bite back his bitter tongue.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hold still," said Stark. He held a pair of scissors to Loki's cheek and was gingerly running his fingers across it.<p>

"It tickles," replied Loki.

"Almost there…" he trailed off. "There. It's done."

He held the mirror up for Loki to see. Loki took it and gazed at the long pink scar.

"I often complain about being mortal, but I suppose it has some merits," he said. Stark tactfully placed himself between the god's legs and wrapped his arms around the Trickster. "How so?"

"I've never had a chance to watch a wound heal by itself. It's fascinating," Loki said, ignoring Stark. He was so mesmerized by the ridged pale pink flesh in the reflection he forgot to be annoyed at the man.

Stark took the mirror from him and laid it on the table beside them before slowly placing a hand on the tender cheek.

"What else?"

"What else what?" A slight frown appeared on Loki's forehead now he's realized Stark's position.

"What are the other merits to being mortal?"

"I never said that."

"You did!"

"What I meant is that a mortal's body is fascinating."

"I'll concede if you say that statement includes mine's."

Loki remained silent.

"You're still stubborn with me even after everything."

Stark dived in for a gentle kiss that lasted no more than a couple of seconds before they were interrupted by the infirmary door slamming open.

"Jesus, guys, get a room!" laughed Wasp.

In the doorway were Wasp and Thor already in their battle gear.

"Let me guess," started Stark as he tore himself from Loki, "a mission?"

"No duh."

Stark sighed and walked away to prepare to save the world again.

"See you tonight, Loki," he called over his shoulder. "We'll pick up where we left off."

All of a sudden it became uncomfortable between the three of them left in the room. Loki stood, not knowing what else to do and started collecting his things when Wasp said, "It's kind of weird having Stark so happy all the time now."

Loki paused. "You're addressing me but I have no answer."

"I'm just saying, it's nice."

Loki agreed it was but was confused as to the point of the conversation.

"Brother, how's your stitches," offered Thor.

"Fine," replied Loki. "Stark was very gentle."

"Just like in bed I bet," whispered Wasp jokingly to Thor.

Thor blushed red to think of his brother that way while Loki's brow frowned in irritation.

"And I bet a better lover than Ant-Man," teased Loki, deciding for revenge this way.

Wasp's smile instantly faded. "Excuse me?"

"Don't worry. He's handsome but not interesting to me - although, it does tempt me to try him."

Actually, Loki felt no inclination whatsoever, but it was pleasing to annoy the woman.

"The same old Trickster and tease," huffed Wasp before storming out.

"I'm only a few millennia old!" Loki called after her.

"Loki, you're not very good at being sympathetic," said his brother.

"Just because I've turned mortal doesn't mean I should become sensitive to the feelings of others," replied the Trickster.

"No, but it's recommended."

* * *

><p>Loki ran his long finger along the edge of his wine glass and gazed into it steadily, bored, leaning his head into his hand, and listening to nothing but restaurant background noises. He was itching to execute a scheme, but he promised to Stark he wouldn't. He itched to publicly embarrass his brother, but he promised Stark he wouldn't either. He curled his hand into a fist in aggravation. Was Stark's sole purpose in drawing out all the fun of Loki's life? His personality and own being? Not even his relationship with Stark could ever completely erase who he is.<p>

"Hey." There was a tap on his shoulder. Speak of the devil. "You up for something?"

"Like what?"

He smiled thoughtfully. "You choose," he said.

Stark couldn't have possibly known Loki's thoughts, yet he had guessed their "normal" afternoons out were becoming tiresome for the Trickster. _How odd_, he thought. And he thought a bit more before deciding. "How about a horse ride?"

At first Stark appeared confused but finally consented hesitantly. "Alright. I'll call up a friend to see if we can borrow a couple horses for the afternoon."

"Good," Loki replied and took a sip of his wine.

"Can I ask why?"

Loki paused. "No, not yet."

Because at that moment he was struck by an intense yearning for a world light-years away.


	15. Horses

**I know, a horse ride? Well, I thought it would be sweet for Stark and Loki since I didn't want them to go on a date to club or resturant (somehow I don't feel like Loki would be too civil in places like those). Also, there's a deleted scene in the movie Thor where Lady Sif, the Warriors Three, Loki, and Thor are all riding out of Asgard to Jotunheim on horses. And in Norse mythology Loki shapeshifted into a horse to stop the losing of a bet, got pregant, and had Sleipnir the eight-legged horse. Plus Tom Hiddleston who plays Loki was in the movie War Horse so I've pretty much associated Loki with horses -_-; **

**Please leave comments! **

**P.S. Less than 1 month until the release of the Avengers movie! ! =D**

* * *

><p>Much to Loki's surprise, Stark was able to ride a horse - granted, only western styled and not bareback even though Loki chose to do the same. After an hour's ride through the back fields of some property Stark rented for the occasion, they came upon an expansive oak with low-hanging branches over a shadowed soft-grassed floor. They tied their horses by the reins to a nearby smaller tree and then rested their backs against the broad trunk of the larger tree. They sat in silence for a good length, admiring the cool breeze and mild weather. Not another person was in sight, only the rolling green hills before and behind the pair, sprouting budding spring flowers while small mammals occasionally darted here and there into the thickets.<p>

"Are you going to tell me why we're here?" Stark asked tentatively.

Loki wasn't ready to speak yet. He was still admiring the landscape, though the peacefulness grated his nerves. Grudgingly he answered, "I wanted to ride."

"Yes, but why? Why a horse?"

"It's nothing important, really. In your human terms I suppose it would be called 'homesickness.'"

Stark chuckled. "You? The Great Trickster homesick?"

"I admit it, yes. In Asgard I often took a horse out into the forest to practice my magic and spells." He smiled, a memory coming to him. "There was one particular spell I had trouble with that involved turning a mammal into inanimate but organic object. For example, I'd turn my horse into a leaf and back again."

"Whenever I picture you casting a spell I associate it with mischief."

Loki glanced at him and nodded. "Those spells are always the most fun. Of course, Asgardians are closest in culture to your Vikings therefore I also learned spells for combat, but mostly sabotage."

"Have you ever made something beautiful?"

At this Loki stopped. Briefly, he wondered why he was telling Stark all this so freely, but he decided it was pleasant at the very least and should cause no harm. So he continued.

"I could create an entire palace of ice or simply change the appearance of a plant if you prefer. I never did beauty but rather practicality."

"I would love to see it."

"Yes, well…" The whole situation of the purpose of Loki not being able to do so at the moment took hold of his thoughts, and once again he settled to the brooding he had become so accustomed to. Stark noticed the immediate change but decided it best to remain rooted to his spot. At this moment, any attempt of comfort would produce the opposite effect.

The rest of the day was spent this way. By hour intervals the pair would stop and doze under a tree until a full three hours passed, and they found themselves back in the rear lot of the person to whom the two horses belonged to. They thanked the old man and fondly patted the heads of the horses before departing.

Taking the short hike back to one of many of the cars in Stark's possession, Stark lifted his shirt to his nose and sniffed.

"Ugh," he recoiled. "I really need a bath when I get home. I smell like horse and sweat." He braved a sniff in Loki's path. "You could use one too."

"I am almost sure I do not smell as bad as you."

"On the contrary, my delightful Leprechaun, you smell as much as horse as I do, though I admit not as much sweat."

"Leprechaun?"

Stark took hold of Loki's hand and kissed the knuckle. "I was only thinking about your fondness for mischief and the color green."

"However, in no way am I considered short," Loki objected.

"Touché. That aside, I propose a bath together when we get home."

To that, Loki had minimal objection, although he inwardly admitted lust as the primary basis.


	16. Tense Attentions

**Oh wow, it's almost been a year since I started this story. Time flies! Hopefully people still like it and I'll do my best to continue it. So far, I have been uploading a chapter every month (I know. Not very often), but now that summer's almost here I should be able to upload every other week. I really want to finish this story since I've had 2 previous stories I haven't finished. So please comment to let me know what you like or suggestions! :) **

** P.S. I went to the Avengers midnight premiere last week and it was awesome! I can't wait to see it again! =D**

* * *

><p>So the time had come to this: The Bull Beast was attacking Asgard. The Avengers were scrambling. And Loki was forced to stay home and remain safe.<p>

They won't win, he thought. They won't be able to get entry into Asgard without being detected. They would require his assistance and that is when his powers will return. He licked his lips in anticipation. To shape shift into a bird and fly far and free once again! It was too much for Loki to contemplate and he quickly cast it out of his thoughts before they took an overwhelming hold.

As predicted the Avengers returned later that afternoon, beaten and battered in spirit and body.

"You must urge my brother to find a way for me to regain my powers," Loki told Stark as the man fiddled with a piece of machinery by his work bench. He himself sat crossed legged on the bed reading a spells book he had been carrying within his cloak at the moment of capture. He also had by his side a book about the runes found in Norway - much of the information in it being false however.

"Why are you so adamant about that now?" Stark didn't even glance up.

"You desperately require my knowledge of hidden paths into Asgard, now more than ever. You know this."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean we won't be able to defeat the bad guy without your help."

"The Bull Beast is already in Asgard and the Avengers are so dim-witted they will never be able to get close enough to defeat it."

"We'll manage," Stark muttered.

"Earth has been injured by it. Asgard is falling, _you_ are failing."

Stark spun around in his chair and marched right up to the God.

"I promise you, Loki, I – _we_ will handle it! Until there's use for you and your magic you will stay here, safe and a mortal."

Loki stood now also.

"Do not exaggerate the fact that I am powerless to escape whether I wished so before or now. I was always reminded I was a prisoner and a tool."

"That's not what I meant."

The Trickster ignored him and swiftly left the room, picking up his books as he went.

"Loki!" Stark called after him. "Damn it!"

* * *

><p>On his way to his room the Trickster came across his brother, the God of Thunder, in the hallway and he seized the opportunity to again plead his case.<p>

"Loki," Thor nodded stiffly.

"Thor," returned Loki. Thor sensed his brother wanted something more and paused while Loki began.

"Thor," Loki repeated again. "You need me to defeat the Bull Beast. You know the Avengers will not win without my knowledge. They will not even pass the guards into Asgard. Beg to Odin to find a way to restore my powers so that I may help you."

Thor shook his head. "No, brother, I cannot."

Loki scowled. "No? Then Asgard and your Earth will be destroyed."

"Loki, as a human you are harmless, but as a God you threaten the existence of the Aesir. How can we possible restore what would cause us so much pain and regret?"

"Because I can help you!"

"No, I am sorry, brother. I cannot."

"You know how I may restore myself to full capacity, do you not?"

Thor's silence unnerved the Trickster.

"Tell me!" Loki commanded.

And Thor, struck by the recollection of his unfortunate promise to the Trickster was forced to relent.

The God of Thunder hung his head in shame and whispered, "Odin knows. Only he possesses the power to restore your magic."

Loki appeared dumbstruck for only a moment, processing this until his brow furrowed and his face turned a shade pink.

"Odin!" he spat. "Of course it is him! The adoptive father to possess the stern discipline to placate his wayward son." Loki turned. "I command you, Thor, to establish a form of communication to the Allfather and plead for the return of my powers."

Thor would plea, but not to Odin. He dropped to his knees, laid down his hammer, and lifted his chin up to the God before him.

"Loki," he beseeched, "do not command this of me. Let the Avengers attempt their way, and if we fail then I will do as you ask."

"No, Thor, I-"

At that moment Stark came up from behind Loki and covered one hand across the God Lies' mouth. With his other hand he rested it on the Trickster's shoulder and pulled him close against his metal costume.

"That's enough, Loki. Stop torturing your brother."

Loki mumbled something indiscernible beneath the hand. To this Stark whispered in his ear, "If you make any more requests of Thor I will be forced to clamp your mouth shut. He may be forced to follow your orders, but I am not. Therefore I will remind you to stay silent."

Everyone, Loki thought bitterly, everyone wishes that he remain silent and powerless. Defeated and hopeless he removed the hand. Stark relented, and Loki marched silently to his room.


	17. You are Free

I was going to upload this next week but decided to do it early =P Just watched the Avengers movie again today and now I'm watching X-Men: First Class so I'm in a happy mood :)

Thank you so much to the people who suscribed/favorited and left comments! =D

* * *

><p>Tony StarkIron Man rapped lightly against Thor's door.

"Enter," called the God.

Stark did. Thor was currently polishing his hammer at his desk and appeared slightly surprised to see the man. "Stark, I would believe you to be with my younger brother at this time. Despite that, I want to thank you for stopping Loki when you did. I would not have been able to refuse his commands otherwise."

"No problem. Loki can get… out of hand at times." He rubbed his neck nervously and glanced up. "You know better than anyone."

Thor turned to properly face him, concern upon his face. "Are you in need of something?"

Stark began to pace. "I think I might have messed up real bad, Thor. I might have implied that Loki was better off as a human, that he needed protecting. I was even forced to threaten him. You know and I know how much he hates that."

"Ah, that is what you are worried about." The God hung his head. "I am sorry, Stark. If I knew how to make amends with my brother we would not be in the awful relationship we are currently in. Although, we are on better terms we have ever been since his departure from Asgard." He looked to Stark. "I believe that has been mostly your doing."

"Mine?"

"Yes. Loki still hates me, but I have seen how you have tempered him over the weeks. I think he adores you."

"Seriously, Thor? Adore?"

"Well, not adore perhaps, but he tolerates you more than anyone. Loki's manifestation of any benign emotion has always been strange, and if I ever knew my brother, that is what I see. He listens to you, however slight, which is more than I can ever say."

"Not anymore though."

Thor shrugged his broad shoulders. "What I wish to know is why you said those things to Loki in the first place."

Stark paused. Why did he? "I think," he began, "as a human he feels closer to me, more relatable, better matched. And as a god he would be driven away from me. He wants to dominate Earth and Asgard. He's ambitious whereas I just like having fun.

It's the evil Loki I'm afraid of, the one that would kill whoever is in his way, the one that would leave me behind in a second"

"So as a mortal he is forced to be with you. To depend on you and love you," Thor offered.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't want it to be forced. I want him to be with me because he wants to be with me. Although, I do admit that I love that he depends on me." He rubbed he neck. "What I'm trying to say is that as a god I'm not sure he'll stay whereas as a human he has to. I don't want him to get back his powers and leave me. It's selfish, I know, but I can't help but feel that way."

Thor nodded. "Do you love my brother?"

"Yes- maybe. I can't allow myself to love someone who might leave me the second he has the chance."

"I hardly know Loki. These past few weeks seeing you with him have taught me that. Speak to him. Perhaps enough time has elapsed to cool his hot head."

Stark clasped his hands. "I suppose that's all I can do. I can't leave him alone, fuming to himself and plotting who-knows-what." He turned to Thor. "If nothing else you've at least given me relief that Loki doesn't completely hate me. Thanks."

"As you mortals say 'no problem.'"

* * *

><p>As soon as Loki reached his room, he slammed the door shut. He would have locked it but he was a prisoner therefore his room was open to anyone. Anyone was free to pass in and out but him. It was only recently Stark allowed him to leave and enter his room without escorts. Besides, the computers in the mansion were always tracking him.<p>

What could he do? How could he escape? His magic, his absent magic, he moaned. Loki felt as if the wound of losing his magic were reopened. It was akin to losing a child. His magic was out there, trapped by cruel Odin, and forced to remain apart from its rightful caretaker. His magic belonged to him, and he with his magic. Someway, somehow he had to get it back.

It was at that moment there was a knock on his door. He knew of only one man who would do such a thing rather than inconsiderately stroll in.

The door opened partly. "Can I come in?" asked the familiar voice.

Loki hesitated. He wasn't done exploring his anger and yet company always kept him from boredom. Stark took the silence as a yes and walked in. Perhaps he wasn't as considerate as Loki thought him to be.

"I'm sorry, Loki," he said. This took the god by surprise. He always thought Stark too prideful for apologies. "I think I might have implied something that I never should have been said," he continued.

"You are correct on your fault," replied the Trickster. "However, allow me to specify. In my mortal form you believe I need protecting. In my mortal form, you are safe to lust after me and treat me as your whore, doing what you will with me as long as I go with you to your bed each night."

"That's not true!"

"Why else would you take me out to restaurants and the such?"

Is this what Loki thought? That Stark was only being kind to him because of sex? "I do those things because I like you, Loki. I don't expect anything in return. And you don't have to do anything in return either."

Loki snorted.

"Loki." Stark marched up to him and took him by the hand. "Don't let your anger twist your thoughts. Remember," he begged. "Please remember that night after Goreman's party. That night I didn't kiss you, you kissed me. You did that on your own free will because you saw something in me. And during the horse ride. You opened up to me then because you trust me."

Stark was trembling. He was so frightened that misunderstandings would cause him to lose Loki in the same way Thor lost his brother. Loki still wasn't looking sure, but Stark could feel that stubborn resolve dissolving. He decided to seize the chance.

Stark walked to the pad by the door. He pressed his hand against it and entered some commands. Then he got down on his knees before his god and looked up.

"If it would help," he said, "I will let you do what you want with me. Hit me, kill me, love me. Whatever you want." He desired Loki's forgiveness, but he also needed to know what Loki's true feelings ultimately were. "No one can see us. No one can interrupt us. You are free to do what you want within this room."

Without warning Stark was punched very harshly. He toppled backwards, hitting his head against the hard floor, continually being abused as he went. He was punched on the cheek, in the ribs, in his stomach. A continual barrage of rage and pain as he bit back groans and screams, yet he willed his hands in place. He must refrain from self-defense to know. There was a streak of violent punches against his face. He was quickly becoming disorientated, black spots framing his vision.

Loki couldn't stop his rapid and unrelenting succession of punches to Stark's head. All his frustration, his anger was being delivered to Stark: his hate for his brother, his hate for father, his hate for mortals, hate for his situation. Hate for everything and every being who ever wronged him. He wanted chaos, he wanted destruction, he wanted death.

Then words whispered in his ear, words that had taken a different tone: _You are free to do what you want within this room_, they said. They were familiar. Those were Stark's words. _You are free to do what you want_, they repeated. _You are free_. **You are free**. Again and again until those whispers were now a roar and dampness clung to the corners of his eyes.

The thing that Loki coveted so dearly: freedom. He realized that Stark had done what he could to give as much of it as he was allowed. Stark had given him freedom. Suddenly the god was questioning himself. How could he hurt the man who has done all he could to make him comfortable and this place tolerable? All this time, it was Stark who did those things – no one else. Not even Thor. Immediately, the god ceased his beatings and could no longer hold back the tears he had vainly been attempting to hold back.

Stark, just barely conscious, registered those tears from behind swollen eyes. With all his remaining strength he managed to sit up, despite the pain shooting through him, and pulled Loki against him. It was alright, he wanted to say, but did not have the energy.

Loki recalled the night when he discovered they were infatuated with each other. When he discovered he was infatuated with _him_, and the gentleness Stark always treated him with nothing rougher than Loki could not handle.

"I'm sorry," cried Loki.

"Not as sorry as I am," croaked Stark before he went limp.


	18. Where's Loki?

**As promised, next chapter. Hope you enjoy and thank you so much for your comments! They really motivate me to write =) **

* * *

><p>Stark woke with a pounding headache and a cold bed. Luckily, the wet cloth on his head was soothing and the light behind his eyes was dim. Slowly, he opened them and found himself faced with Clint Barton crouching over him and offering him a glass of water.<p>

"What happened?" he asked hoarsely as he sat up and took large gulps.

"Don't worry about it. Here are some pills to help the headaches."

Stark swallowed all that was offered and leaned back against the bed. "Come on, Clint, what happened?"

"You've just suffered a concussion. Rest for now, but we'll have to wake you up every few hours to make sure you don't slip into a coma."

A green pillow to his side caught Stark's attention and jolted his memory. "Loki! Where's Loki?"

Clint paused. "In his room. Don't worry about it, Tony. Just get some rest."

Stark wanted more than anything to see the god. Yet he was afraid. He was afraid of what happened meant to the relationship, to Loki. Why wasn't Loki here treating him instead of Hawkeye? Did he somehow regret he hadn't finished him off when he had the chance? Was he still angry with him for what he said? How could he possibly sleep with these questions running tauntingly through his mind? But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't call for Loki. He refused to call for the god like a dog being summoned. Instead, he must be patient and let the Trickster come to him in his own time.

He growled in frustration. He was _not_ a patient person.

By now, Hawkeye had left, and rather than dwell on what was both impossible to change and depressing Stark decided to get the rest he was told to be getting.

* * *

><p>Twice that night he woke to the computer system alarming obnoxiously overhead to wake him, which it then proceeded to ask him mundane questions such as his own name and the date to check his memory functions. Finally, it was morning and once again he woke to a cold bed and pills to keep the pain down. He groaned: Will Loki never come?<p>

He shuffled to the mirror and observed the damage done. Ugly purple bruises with traces of yellow spotted his face and one eye was swollen and squinted. Thankfully, it seemed no bones were broken but his nose was sore. Loki as a mortal was not as strong as he would like to think, but he did pack a punch – literally. Moving his jaw, Stark hissed from the effort. Everything was still sharp and fresh that it would take days, maybe a few weeks to be completely healed. He did not mind that (though his face would say otherwise). Loki and him, they reached something in their relationship last night that he wasn't sure if he was ready for but glad it was reached. The bruises will heal, the physical pain will lessen, but what he learned from Loki was what made this near-death experience worth it.

Stark headed down to breakfast. Everyone was present at the large round table and currently eating their fill- everyone but one.

"Did someone already bring Loki his food?" He finally decided that if Loki wasn't coming down to him then he'd go to Loki.

Thor immediately paused mid-spoonful and a grave face overcame his features.

"I'm sorry, Stark, but our fellow Avengers thought it would be better this way."

"Shh, Thor," whispered Wasp.

"What way? Where is he? Where's Loki?" Stark was quickly becoming very irritated. Since last night people have been dodging his questions and now he wanted answers.

Wasp stood up and held her hands out it resignation. "Now don't get angry, Tony," she started, "but Loki brought this on himself. _You_ brought this yourself. After you locked the systems out in Loki's room and left us blind, after we overturned your commands and stormed into the room to find out what was happening, we found you beaten and lifeless on the ground with that Trickster standing over you. Take into account our prospective, Tony. We did what should have been done in the first place: we apprehended Loki and stuck him in a prison underneath Avenger Mansion."

"What?" Stark looked to Thor. "And you let her do this?"

"It was a majority decision," interjected Wasp.

"Who?" he demanded. When she hesitated he continued, "Never mind. I know who are my friends and who aren't." And stormed out of the room.

He was halfway down to the prisons when a heavy gait came running up from behind. He turned.

"What are you doing here, Thor?" he questioned harshly. "You let them imprison your own brother."

"Believe me, Stark, I implored them not to but I saw their reasoning."

"What reasoning was that?"

"Loki is still considered a villain to many beings within the universe and you cannot expect him to turn to our side because of any mutual feelings you may hold. He still holds the same desire to rule before he gained any feelings for you or you for him. He's still a trickster and a liar. Even now he's tearing the Avengers apart just as he's done before."

"So what are you saying, Thor?"

"You may love him, but does Loki love you? And even if he does, would he change his ways just for you?"

Stark glared ahead on his path. "Don't remind me of those things," he whispered.

"But I implore you to keep them in your mind."

Thor and the Avengers didn't know what happened before they barged in last night. He himself hardly remembered anything before he lost consciousness, but he clearly remembered the regret in Loki's voice and felt the remorse for what he had just done. Stark ardently hoped they were still there, and that Loki's feelings remained either unchanged or amplified since yesterday.

"And what about yourself, Thor? What was that talk yesterday of having your beloved little brother back? What about the progress you admitted Loki was making because of me?"

"He has made progress, but is it enough? I love my brother as much as you do but I cannot rest my mind and heart until I know Loki has truly left any plans for domination behind. Then I may feel free to embrace my brother once again and defend him in any situation."

Stark knew in his mind he should adopt the god of thunder's way of thinking, but every beat of his heart cried the desperate wish to change Loki no matter how futile it may be. Because if he at least tried his hardest, then he would be content knowing so in the event that Loki ends up never completely healing, and leaves him behind without a thought.

Hope unexpectedly blossomed and nestled within his heart instantly with a thought in the form of Loki's apology and embrace. Those two actions made each of his anxious steps lighter and filled him the idea that perhaps there was a chance, however small.


	19. I love you

**Sorry it took a little longer to upload this. Was visiting my college that I can't wait to go to in the fall :) **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave comments! =D**

* * *

><p>Loki shifted on the cold hard floor. Rocks dug into his back and head making sleep difficult. There was also minimal lighting where outside his transparent cage was an overhead lamp that cast a dim glow. This darkness, he wondered whether it was where he truly belonged. There was nothing in his prison but a bucket and a plate of food which lacked any entertainment value, but that was alright. Currently, his mind was engaged to the events of last night. Guilt pervaded his mind and also anger towards the Avengers for all but one. As soon as the group barged into the room and saw Stark's unconscious body they assumed the worst and seized him. He was allowed to explain to them that Stark was not dead but nothing more. As they dragged Loki down to his prison Thor attempted to dissuade them from doing so, but they eventually swayed his dull mind. Loki acknowledged the effort, but as always his brother would result to a simple-minded fool.<p>

The Trickster yawned and stretched. This was not the worse place he has slept but it also was not the most comfortable. He wondered whether Stark knew he was here and whether he would care to visit. That man was usually so incessant that he hardly left Loki's side when possible, but it was more likely he was occupied and in the worse case, purposely kept from him by the other Avengers. If that was the cause then there was no hope for Loki, no hope to be released from this prison, no hope to regain his powers, and no hope to ever show Stark how much he truly did care and appreciate him.

* * *

><p>Thor had turned around and left, thinking it was better he faced Loki at a separate time while Stark approached the cell quietly. All Stark could see was the dark outline of a figure resting facing opposite of him. It did not stir and each breathe was so even he immediately knew Loki was sleeping.<p>

Presenting his eye to the scanner, the door's bolts slid past each other noisily with the sound of scraping metal. Loki stirred and glanced behind him.

"Who's that?" he murmured lazily. No doubt the lack of light made it difficult to distinguish a face.

"Tony," answered Stark. "Although I think you prefer to call me 'Stark.' "

Loki sat up and scrambled to his feet. He stood there a moment, just staring as if he could not decide whether to approach. Finally, he tentatively came forward and laying his hand softly on the bruised face, he leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss, pulling away when Stark failed to respond with less ferocity than expected.

"Don't worry," said Stark as if he heard Loki's thoughts. "My jaw is just a little sore right now."

"That is my doing of course. I am so sorry," he whispered kissing those lips.

"I know." He threw his arm over the Trickster's shoulders. "Let's just get you out of here."

"Is that wise? Your fellow Avengers would not be too keen on that."

"I don't care. You are not staying here," he answered firmly.

Together the pair strolled out of the gloomy prisons with arms entwined about the waist. They walked leisurely, enjoying the silence and simply being reunited with each other. Loki was particularly grateful to leave the cell and deemed the moment as good an opportunity as ever to explain his actions the day prior.

"I need you to understand that I am not me without my magic, Stark. It is like losing an appendage in your terms. One lapses thinking is still there but then it is rudely remembered that it is not – and what is left is only a bitter empty feeling. A part of me, myself, is missing and I would give up anything to retrieve it. I cannot say that this excuses my actions but I feel compelled that you should know where my frustration arises from, and I apologize profusely."

Stark took Loki's chin in his hand and turned him. "Is the return of your magic the most important thing to you?"

"Of course," he answered without hesitation.

"Then I will help you get it back."

* * *

><p>Stark knew even as he caressed the soft ridges along Loki's body that he was second to the god, second to a thing or element that was so <em>not<em> human and incomparable. It made him jealous and aggravated that he could do nothing about it which transferred to him making harsh, frantic movements that made Loki squirm and whine beneath him. Loki had said he'd "give up anything to retrieve it" and admitted his magic was the most important thing to him, but he also knew that Loki loved him, or what passed as love in the Trickster's mind. With that thought he would hold on to hope.

"I love you," he sighed into Loki's disheveled black hair as he released. Loki came also with a loud moan but stayed worryingly silent afterwards.

As Stark collapsed into the sheets beside Loki and grappled with the chaos within him the Trickster whispered, after what seemed a lifetime and very quietly, "I love you too."

By a sudden gush of confidence Stark sat up and kissed Loki very gently but desperately, attempting to pour all of his affection and love into this one single kiss.

"Would you ever leave me?" he asked, a sudden need to settle the matter.

Loki didn't reply. His gaze faltered from the man beside him to the wall ahead, debating to himself what he would do, and Stark was content to give him all the time in the world if only to find the answer. Then his gaze shifted to Stark and he stared intently at the man, those dangerously beautiful eyes tracing every feature upon his face. Stark felt strangely naked before the god, as if final judgment was about to commence upon a lowly mortal such as himself and he was both desperate and fearful for the call.

"Yes, but not in the way you think," was Loki's decision. He would say no more of the matter after that, and Stark was more confused now than before as to what his thoughts were before the ruling.


	20. Practicing Magic

Kinda short but I thought something is better than nothing. Also, later this week I'll be going to Comic-Con and afterwards Disney World so I might not be able to upload for a couple weeks (Sorry!) but I'll try my best. As always, thanks for reading and thanks for commenting! =)

* * *

><p>"Hold it. Hold it." Loki murmured. Thor held his eyes tightly closed but it was clear by the bulge of a vein on his forehead that he was struggling. "Now, repeat after me these words…" Thor did so but halfway through the repetition his eyes flew open and he let out a frustrated yell.<p>

"Damn it! I've lost it."

"I know you're half-hearted about this, brother, but you must focus more."

"Me learning is magic is impossible!"

"True," acknowledged the Trickster, "it's like teaching a half-witted five-year-old, but you are the only Avenger capable of magic since you are Asgardian. Try again."

Thor shook his head. "My head hurts. Let me first rest."

"No! You cannot. Think of Father and Mother trapped, and the Bull Beast terrorizing your citizens. You must save them. You must try again."

Thor roared and threw his chair. "You don't give a damn about that, Loki. You're just desperate for the return of your powers."

Loki steeled his gaze, unwilling to confess to that response. "Try again," he demanded.

Thor waved his hand, dismissing Loki, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Several seconds later there was a knock and Stark entered.

"How's the lesson going?"

Loki threw up his hands. "My brother is an idiot! I admit it's not a simple spell but it shouldn't take more than a couple days to learn. It's been a week!"

Stark took a seat on the bed next to the Trickster. "You said this is the first time he's cast magic. Shouldn't it take a while?"

"Yes," grudgingly admitted Loki, "but he should be able to cast a simple portal!"

Stark kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Be patient. 'Thor almost has it,' that's what you said yesterday."

"He's found the link. Now it's a matter of following it from one point in space to another within his mind." Loki stood up and started to pace. "Of course if he pronounced the spell correctly that would also help."

"What you're talking about is following a connection from here in the Avengers Mansion to a planet galaxies away. That should be difficult even for a god, especially one who has never practiced magic. The fact that Thor has progressed so far already shows his commitment to saving his people and family."

"I suppose." Loki brought his hand to his chin. "But it's not progressing fast enough though!"

Stark stood up also now and took Loki's hand in his own. He turned the god toward him and gave him a long, comforting kiss. "Let me help you release some of that tension."

Loki likewise returned the exchange and soon the pair found themselves tumbling onto the bed.

"And what do you get out of this?" asked Loki, smirking against Stark's neck.

"Your full attention and all your love," smoothly responded the millionaire.

"Oh, I would like to give you that very much," agreed the Prankster before diving in.

* * *

><p>It was days more, almost another week, but the God of Thunder finally grasped the notion of magic and the particular spell. Now, all the Avengers and Loki were gathered on the lawn of the Avengers Mansion. It was time Thor used the spell to cast a back alley entrance way on a point in Asgard close enough to where Odin resided in the palace.<p>

"We won't be able to warp directly into the throne room," said Loki. "There are too many wards placed there for you to even get close, even some that I have placed there myself in the past, and too complicated for your level."

Thor tried to ignore the uneasiness he felt that at any moment in the past Loki could have appeared directly in the throne room and killed them all. Still, it was a point in the Trickster's favor that he did not – or maybe he hadn't the chance to do so.

Loki paced across the grass. "A place far enough not to stress the limits of your superficial lesson of magic but close enough to avoid as much as possible running into the enemies that have taken over Asgard," he was muttering.

"The Courtyard?" offered Thor.

"No. That's still too close to the premises of the main palace. Near where the Rainbow Bridge used to be would be better. Prior to your brute strength destroying it it used to link galaxies; perhaps there is enough residual energy for you to draw off of."

"That's not as close to the palace as I'd have hoped, brother."

"No, but it's our only choice. You cannot get us any closer and we are being pressed for time," he accused.

"Loki," whispered Stark beside him, reminding him to keep his temper and patience.

Loki closed his eyes and sighed, steering himself. "Cast it," he said.

As Thor had been instructed for nearly two weeks, he followed every part of the enchantment as closely as can be expected from the god. Even human Loki could sense the multiple minor errors in the swirling mass of shadow hanging a man's height and width in the air. Without his magic he could not check whether it was cast in the correct location but he was still able to deem it stable, and so the Avengers went in one by one into the sinister purple-black cloud, hopefully reappearing on the correct planet light years away.


	21. Asgard

**I know, again I delayed a bit and again it's short. Sorry! Still, here's some of what I've written so far. Just know that no matter what I will finish this story even if a month goes by without an update (which I promise not to do again unless I really really have to). I'm just thankful for whoever's still reading. **

**Thanks to ANGELnDEVIL for urging me to update! **

**Leave comments please! :)**

* * *

><p>Loki breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized the golden walls of Asgard. In order to reduce the risk of detection the Avengers split up into two teams, each led by either Loki or Thor. By separate paths the groups made their way to the palace through the empty streets of the noble city, its citizens in hiding, and careful not to be detected by the man-sized wasps occasionally flying by. Apparently these alien creatures were recruited by the Bull Beast in return for a cut of the city. So the two groups ducked behind building, in gardens, behind trees, and walls, each time being narrowly missed by a patrol drone until finally they rejoined at a side entrance hardly ever used and very narrow to walk through.<p>

One by one the Avengers crouched and skidded sideways along the dark passage until it enlarged and they emerged into a circular room with yet more passageways in opposite directions.

"Are you sure you know where we are headed, Loki?" asked Thor.

"I've walked along here many times when I resided here, brother." The Trickster walked to a stone fountain carved into the wall while the torches along the pathways flickered and lit the family crest above it. "There is a spell cast here that is even older than Odin," he started, sliding his hand along the basin's edge. "In order for our way to be shown to either the throne room or exit a member of the royal family must shed some blood. All other paths lead to a grim death and the correct path is constantly changing."

Captain America stepped forward and handed Loki a knife. He took it but handed it to Thor. "It would probably be safer if you do it. I am not sure if I am considered a member of royal family anymore. I might just lead us to literally a dead end."

Thor nodded and took the knife. Holding his hand out over the fountain he gave a quick slice and allowed the blood to drip. Immediately, torches along a pathway lit and the Avengers knew the way.

* * *

><p>Again, the narrow passageway enlarged, this time into the largest and grandest room of all, the throne room. And at the golden throne where two ravens perched protectively on either side was the Allfather, Odin. He was rubbing his face into his hands in clear despair, but at the tiniest scuffle of the groups' feet the tired face whipped up, alert, with one hand wrapped sturdily around Gungnir. He saw Thor in the lead and gave a cry of joy, the haggard features instantly fading when he clasped his favorite son on the shoulder.<p>

"My boy," he said, his smile growing wider, "how in Valhalla have you come here today?" Then his face fell and instantly grew dark. He raised his spear. "Is this a trick of the enemy? Cursed beasts tormenting an old king?"

Thor lowered onto one knee and presented his hammer to the King. "Father, it is me, Thor. If I were an enemy in disguise would I be presenting an imitation of Mjolnir? Look, Father, it is I and the true Mjolnir."

Odin inspected the weapon and his son's face. Finally, he looked to the party behind the God. He recognized Loki hidden in the pack and made straight for him. Before Loki could evade, the Allfather took him in for a firm hug and promptly led him to the front to stand with Thor.

"My two sons reunited with me at last," he said, gazing into their eyes with his one good eye.

Thor was grinning while Loki's expression remained as stoic as ever though a cold fire burned within him. He remembered his childhood and the rejection of the Allfather to destroying Jotunheim and therefore the rejection of himself. He would not however, display any abhorrence in fear it would put the return of his powers at stake. Play the loyal son, he told himself, and Odin would have no qualms with returning what truly belongs to you and not him.

"It is good to see you, Father," replied Thor.

"Allfather," interrupted Loki, "there is the urgent matter of my magic being returned to me."

Odin gazed at Thor. "And you deem this necessary?"  
>Loki's jealousy burned that he would look to Thor for reassurance.<p>

"I do."

Odin motioned to Loki. "Then step forward, Loki, and grasp Mjolnir along with Thor."

Loki did so. The Allfather leaned close to the clasped hands and whispered words imperceptible to any ears but made the mighty hammer glow. The God of Trickery grinned widely.


	22. Passageways

Impossibly short (again) I know, but I'm in college now and it's draining my creative freedom -_- Sorry, it's just really hard to write somewhere in private where no one's looking over your shoulder (especially now that I have a roommate).

* * *

><p>At once, an overwhelming force took hold of the God of Trickery. He stumbled back as the force coursed adamantly within him, pouring into every cell and streaming through his veins. Then very suddenly, everything was calm, better than calm, <em>alive<em>. Loki only blinked and the soul of the universe rushed back into him, his magic now connecting himself to everyone and everything. He grinned, made a copy of himself, a triple, and onwards until there could be a roomful. All of them began to laugh, even howl. _This_ was what he's been waiting for. Nothing felt righter than once again possessing the power of sorcery.

"Loki," All Lokis stopped. The command Odin possessed became at once infuriating.

"What is it, Allfather?" slyly inquired the newly re-born Trickster.

"We are in need of your knowledge of the secret pathways. Do not let power and jealousy blind you as it has in the past."

"Ha ha, fear not father. I have larger plans in store than what pertains to Asgard." All the copies disappeared, and what was left was the sole Trickster. He smiled very sweetly and said, "I will hold of those wasp-like creatures but I ask for the assistance of the Asgardian army while the Avengers go after the Bull Beast himself."

"Granted, on the condition Thor may accompany you."

"You think me a fool, father? I know that once their rightful prince appears myself will be at once forgotten. No, Thor goes to fight alongside his new family against the Bull Beast, and I will command the army."

Someone from among the Avengers made an audible cough. Iron Man stepped forward.

"I have no problem looking after Loki if you need, Odin…King…Allfather – whatever."

Odin looked to Loki. "Will you at least allow that?"

Loki nodded and the teams scattered to their respective destinations.

* * *

><p>Loki and Iron Man treaded softly and quietly along a dark stone-walled passageway, a passageway that one cannot enter or exit without the prowess of magic.<p>

"Damn them," muttered Loki.

Stark gave a weak chuckle. "Never a fan of family reunions, huh?"

"Never. Reminds me too much of my childhood."

There was a pause. "Loki," Stark said much quieter.

Loki stopped and turned to Stark. "You're worried that I'll leave you now."

"Well yeah."

Loki darted forward and caught Stark's unmasked lips in a kiss, while brushing his hand against the stubble of an exposed cheek.

"I already told you I love you."

"And you said you would leave me."

Before Loki could reply Stark engulfed those lips again, which turned into a much more passionate kiss than before.

"Don't say anything about that yet. Let me believe my own fantasies," finished Stark.

Loki nodded and they moved on.


End file.
